


Peachy Holidays '18

by GoldenUriel



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gift of the Magi, Grinch References, How The Grinch Stole Christmas, HyuDawn - Freeform, HyunDawn - Freeform, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, M/M, Multi, Only One Bed, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Snowed In, Youtube AU, cubeiscancelled, fuck cube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: All your favorite Christmas Tales (plus original stories) with a k-idol twist. Grab some hot chocolate, a mkeka, and put on some Christmas carols. I will be including Kwanzaa stories as well!





	1. Gift of the Magi- HyuDawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuna x E’Dawn: Fluff and a bit of angst. I made them parents, too, cuz why not? It was too cute to pass up.

The jobs were getting less and less as new talent came to the city and Hyuna got older. Moms who worked as bar ang lounge singers were looked down upon and didn’t make that much money. Hyojong had been a complete angel and decided to stay home and watch their three year old Minseo.

She had just gotten over a really bad case of the flu and was still coughing. It was around two in the morning when Hyuna came home and kissed her loving husband on the cheek. Minseo was sleeping on his lap.

“How was she?”

“A complete angel. Still worried about her, though.”

Any good parent would be. Minseo had been born a bit earlier than expected, so they were extra on edge as well. Both parents had gone blonde in order to get more jobs. Not many people approached Hyojong to write songs for them since there were hundreds of more popular songwriters in their constantly growing town.

Hyuna wiped off her heavy makeup and hung up her expensive red and sparkling dress to change into leggings and a worn light brown sweater. It used to be as brown as the earth she walked on, but the color had faded after wearing it so many years.

She lifted up her baby and set her to bed. 

~~~~~~~

The next morning was colder than the previous night. Minseo looked so downtrodden. Mama wasn’t having it, so she started getting her little one dressed and then placed her on her father’s chest. The blackhaired babe started to squeal and pat his chest. Hyojong woke up with a smile.

“What’s up, sweetheart?” He wiped his eyes, “Why are you all dressed up? Are you going somewhere with mama?”

He held her as she played with his hands and placed kisses on his fingers. Hyojong looked and saw his wife in the doorway wearing the boots he got her last year with his savings.

“Get up, darling. We’re going for a morning walk. Go see the town and all that jazz. I’m off today, so I wanna spend it doing something.”

Also, the baby was tired of being inside with little to no toys, so it would be a good thing for her to experience. After everyone was dressed, the three of them headed outside and walked in the crisp and cold air, masks on their faces. Minseo walked between her parents while Christmas music played and people rang their bells to get donations from the public.

The family got scowls when they didn’t because they had nothing to give. They had to think of their rent and food first, and there was barely enough to take care of that much.

When passing by the stores, Minseo stopped to look at a red dress with long sleeves and a tutu. She was just a child and barely knew how to speak, but the yearning look on her small face hurt her parent’s hearts. They looked at each other and nodded. It was two days until Christmas, and they were broke af, but they would find some way to get their lovely daughter that dress.

Hyuna couldn’t help but see a jeweled hair clip at the same time Hyojong stared at a pair of brand new headphones. She noticed he was looking but was pulled away by their daughter who wanted to continue walking. He looked at both things they wanted and decided he would do anything to get his wife something she wanted because she deserved it.

When the walk was done, they got Minseo to sleep. They ate a very small dinner and went off to bed, their child between them. Hyojong couldn’t sleep though. He got up, waking his wife but not his tired child.

“Where are you goin’?” She asked in a tired breath.

“Can’t sleep. I’ll be right back. Gotta go for another walk.” He kissed Hyuna’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, my love.”

On this walk of his, Hyojong traded in his phone for one without a headphone jack and some cash. Having the jack was more comfortable for him, but it was too expensive compared to the jackless one. He was determined as he went to the shop they had looked at earlier and bought the jeweled hair clip for his wife.

Once home, he hid the gift in a drawer he knew no one would look at until Christmas day. Then he crawled back in bed. Soon after, Hyuna woke up and got ready for work. It was earlier than usual and she said it was because she had a few things to do beforehand that might take a while.

Honestly, she wanted to talk to her boss about how much cutting her hair would affect her pay since long hair was supposedly better for business. He said as long as it looked good, it didn’t matter. She nodded with a smile and thanked him and also showed her appreciation for the extra hours she asked for.

It was a tireless night in that red dress singing songs. She closed the night by saying she’d have a new hairstyle the next time she was here and to look forward to it. Everyone clapped and then the overnight girl came to sing her jazzy tunes for the lounge. Hyuna went to the bathroom and cut her hair barely past her ears into a nice pixie style.

She liked it and was able to hide her new style under a beanie and a night cap. Before dawn could break on Christmas morning, she sold her hair and was able to afford the headphones she saw Hyojong eyeing with an extra long cord.

When it came time to exchange gifts, Hyuna’s hair was in a cute Christmas hat. Her husband thought she had simply styled it upwards to fit inside. Minso had been given a sparse tree and a few decorative bobbles by kind neighbors who wish they could do more, but they had fallen on hard times themselves.

“This is more than enough. Thank you.” They assured the kind neighbors at seeing the way Minseo’s face light up. She had thought they would’ve have Christmas yet again. It was beautiful.

Then Hyuna handed him the case, “This is for you. Open it.”

He did with a smile and his face fell, laughter bubbling in his chest. She had on a curious expression and pouted, thinking her gift was not good enough.

“It’s not that, my love. I sold my phone for a jackless one. I would need wireless headphones. This simply will not work.”

She gasped, “Why’d you sell your phone?”

He handed her a box of her own, “To get this for your hair. I saw you looking at it and just had to get it.”

Hyuna saw the green and blue jewels sparkle and started to laugh. She took of her hat to reveal her very short hairstyle, “I don’t enough hair to use the clip for anymore. I cut it and sold it to pay for the headphones!”

The two hugged each other in tears. Then they heard their daughter singing a Christmas carol to herself in her old and quite dirty dress. It hadn’t escaped them that she had wanted a gift of her own as well. Since both of their gifts were basically useless now, they sold them once more to get their daughter the bright red dress she had wanted for a while now. There was enough money to feed them for a week. However, they were just focused on what they had right now

Eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be posted on my blog until closer to Christmas, so early treat for you guys!


	2. Trivia: Holiday Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Hope x Black!Youtuber (female presenting)
> 
> You came to Korea with high hopes that had been met. They are now surpassed as you get the chance to make a youtube video with several BTS members. The recording goes much better than expected, just in time for Christmas.

I walked around the town taking my time as I were getting the last needed things to stay inside for Christmas. My family wasn’t in Korea, but I was. I had moved there…here because of my chance at getting famous. It’s true I had many talents and I wasn’t spectacularly gorgeous, but it was Korea. I had been hoping to take the Sam Okyere route and be famous for being black. And before you say some dumb shit about using my race as an advantage, chill. There aren’t many places where my dark skin is a good thing. We’re usually crooks and rapists and filling up jail cells on dumbass charges, but here.

Here in Korea I was praised for being myself. My self confidence has blossomed and I’m less depressed. Yeah, there are times when I’m told to go back to where I came from or something like that but more people tell that person to shut up no matter if they’re older or not. I feel respected here which is why I’ve stayed in Korea for three years now.

And have I gotten famous? Yes. I’ve gotten famous for my unique style which is apparently still unique in Korea. I run a YouTube channel but I have also become a TV personality and equality advocate. It’s really fun. I get to meet a lot of celebs and get to travel a lot.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Someone called. They approached me wearing a green padded jacket and western styled makeup on. Their body looked like a caterpillar and the face a butterfly.

I stopped, “Yes. Hello?”

We bowed to each other.

“I’m Kim Gertrude. I work for some very important people. Here’s my card.”

She handed the card to me and I saw she was one of BTS’s managers. Married by the looks of it. I had met several before, but schedules man. You think idols are busy? I just got my own editor for my videos and I still had a lot of legwork to do.

“Hi, Gertrude. Nice to meet you.”

She smiled, “I know we’ve tried to set up something before, but a lot of staff has been fired in the recent…event. I just wanted to make sure we still had some connection with you and heard you were headed to Megan’s place today.”

I nodded, “Oh, I am. We’re shooting a video today. That’s very kind of you to go out of your way to confirm that. Uh, quick question. I have a mostly clear schedule for the next two weeks since I’m doing things in advanced and this is the last video I’m shooting for my channel event. Anyways, um, is there a chance I could have one day with at least one of the guys anywhere in that time?”

Gertrude tapped her lip, “Maybe. I’ll have to double check and let you know. I left my work phone somewhere. I promise to let you know as soon as possible. I have to get going now. Thank you for your time.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for the card and I hope to hear you from you soon.”

After bowing to each other, she went to a car that was waiting and I continued to my friend Megan’s place. We were recording for my 25 days of videos. It was two months until December and the holiday season, so I had a lot of events to go to. I’d do vlogs too, but for YouTube content I’d be doing as many collabs as possible.

“(Y/N)!” Megan said with a big smile when I got to her door. Her cats meowed all around as we hugged each other.

I made sure to give them pets and scratches too.

[Thirty minutes later]

The first video for her channel was recorded, and I legit smelled like cat food. Feathers were everywhere. We tested to see what the cats would do with certain toys, which they liked the best, which they didn’t really like. They destroyed three feathered ones, so it was time for clean up and a quick break before we started recording mine.

With the feathers in the trash, I decided to check my phone while she ordered take out. I had sent Gertrude a confirmation text and she said she was glad to know I was actually interested and that she had heard good things from the former employees and really liked me work, all that jazz.

Then this exchange happened once I checked my phone. I nearly screamed.

I lied. I had no ideas that hadn’t already been used up for the 25 days thing. My face must’ve looked very stressed because Megan gave me a confused look.

“You good?”

“If I show you this, you can’t tell anyone until it’s over.”

She nodded, “I swear on my life, girl.”

I showed her the text messages and her eyes lit up. She grabbed my phone to scream and then looked at me. Looking at the phone, she screamed again.

“NOoooo”

“Yesss!”

“Girl, I’ve been doing this for 10 years and I couldn’t even get ten seconds with…” She handed my phone back, “What’s the idea?”

“I don’t have one! I came up with so many ideas for my channel for the 25 days things and the only things I didn’t do was because they are impossible or they suck ass!”

Megan shook her head and held out her hand, “List.”

I scrolled on my phone to show her the list. She looked through it and we stood in awkward but excited silence for a good few seconds as she saw what wasn’t crossed out.

“Potato sack race? In the winter?”

“Anyways!” I waved my hand.

Then she held out her phone while her fluffiest cat jumped onto the counter and into my arms, “What about this one? Random dance play? They’re dancers, or even guess the song! You both love music!”

“But the copyrights! I’m broke, sis!” I whined.

“Make it BTS. They can’t strike you if they’re listening to their own music.”

I wanted to facepalm so hard, “You’re right! OMG thank you so much!”

The doorbell buzzed. Probably food. I started texting back.

The food was set up in the living room when I returned. Megan asked how it went, and I told her I was just waiting to see if any of the guys wanted to do it. She said she was so glad for me but I owed her a name drop for helping. Of course! I’d make sure it was kept in the video intro. She laughed and we recorded my video which just us doing each other’s makeup with children’s makeup kits that one would get from like the toy section.

It was just a fun thing, but I had to remember to wash it off because it was also done blindfolded and we looked like wrecks with a capital R.

When next week arrived, I had become that girl who was trying to impress guys but “not too much” Not like I bought a whole new outfit to wear or started preparing my hair ahead of time or anything. I didn’t make a video vlog of my shopping or upload my selfie to my insta account. Nothing…like…that.

Ok, fine. Maybe I did, but don’t I look damn fine?

The plan was to do one all BTS dances and then one full of iconic hits. Mostly TWICE, Hyuna, and Super Junior from the sounds of it. I told Gertrude the guys could just show up in whatever they usually do their dance practices in, something comfortable.

I was wearing leggings, a tank top, and a sheer mesh dress with some white tennis shoes. Clean, but not like I was trying too hard. I just did some lip tint and foundation for a confidence booster and cameras. Waterproof or not, nothing was going on my eyes. I even put on extra strength deodorant cuz I’d be stanky and I didn’t wanna be stanky around BTS. My hair was in two cute buns. Basically a stylish workout.

Taking a deep breath, I went inside and Gertrude greeted me. She said the boys were wrapping up a project and were running a bit late. I was escorted to the practice room while given some rules of what could and could not go into the videos final cut, if it should happen. I told them I followed most of the KBS TV show guidelines when interacting with idols.

“Trust me. Me and my editor take our utmost care to show honest celebrities without tarnishing their records.”

Then they left me in the room to set up with a bodyguard who also had some tech knowledge in case I needed help. I set up my own camera and tripod and tested the speakers. I made sure my earrings were still in and that I wasn’t sweating too much. Then I turned on my phone camera.

“Hey, guys. It’s ya girl PeachesNoCream hear recording yet another video for you. I am not sure when this is going up, I’m thinking sometime during Kwanzaa since you guys need to catch up on my 25 Collabs of Christmas. If you haven’t go see those now.” I smiled and giggled, getting into YouTuber mode.

I messed with a puff making sure it stayed lively, “Anywhoosies, if you’ll notice, I am not in any of my usual spots today. You’ll see, I’ve been blessed by the k-pop gods themselves to do a video with some idols from my favorite group. They’re running a bit late, but it just give me more time to set up…and work on my intro several times until they show up.”

Which I did until the fifth take wasn’t too fake, wasn’t too squeaky or could be perceived as fake. Then I answered some emails while pacing around talking to my editor and confirming or rejecting certain events. I was going to be called in last minute to do this Winterview, I just knew it. Just as I was checking my teeth in the front facing camera, they walked in.

Three of the seven gods belonging to BTS. Damn, how were they all so attractive? I forgot how to breath for a solid five seconds before bowing and greeting them, shaking their hands and such.

“Wow, you guys were so late, I started to wonder if I had been pranked.” Why the fuck did I say that?

They chuckled, “Sorry, Hobi took forever deciding which shorts to wear.”

“I watch your videos sometimes and saw that you made a video about your favorite body parts on idols. Number 1 was my legs and my abs, but you gotta earn those.” He laughed.

I smiled back, “Wow thanks. So you know what we’re gonna do today, right?”

“We gonna dance!” Jimin exclaimed!

“Yep. The first one is all your songs and then the second is just from all over kpop. Do you guys wanna do an intro with me?”

The three boys nodded, and so I came up with an idea on the spot. They in on the other side of my camera and I introduced myself with the basic script I had liked the most from earlier.

“…I’ve been blessed by the k-pop gods themselves. Would you like to meet them?” I turned my body to stand in front of them and they waved and smiled. “It’s BTS!”

Hoseok was laughing, “K-pop gods.”

I smiled at him, making eye contact and then cut off the camera. “That was good, guys. Now, part two of the intro is me explaining what we’re doing for a few seconds.”

Testing the speakers once more, I turned on the camera and had the guys stand on either side of me. They were all taller than I was by at least two inches, but I was pretty sure Jimin was wearing lifts.

“So what am I doing with the deities of dance? Dancing, of course. The four of us will be doing a random dance challenge with BTS songs and some iconic ones afterwards. The songs may be new or old, but either way the chorus will play and we have to do our best at doing the correct choreography. Got it, guys?” I looked at each of them.

“Got it!”

“Sounds fun!”

“Let’s get it!”

I smiled, “Alright, let’s clear the floor. I’ve mostly followed J-Hope and Suga when learning dances, so I’ll be doing their stuff most of the time.” I looked over to the assigned helper. “Yoosung, start the video please. Video links will be in the description.”

The intro music played. Then the countdown began. | “I need you girl, wheh…” started playing, and the guys began doing their thing. I joined in the body rolls and steps. I really liked doing this one. I think there was even an “in heels” cover somewhere on my channel.

Thirty minutes later, the list ended and the boys said that there were some they needed to practice again. They were smiling and laughing which was a good sign. I really just wanted them to have some fun even if I was chugging down a whole TaTa water bottle. They had stamina for the gods, and I barely had it for myself.

Hoseok laughed at my huge sigh after water spilled down my chin, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Good thing I brought a towel.” I got the small towel out of my bag and wiped my sweat on the way to the small puddle, but the assistant was already mopping it up. “Oh, thanks.”

“No problem.” He smiled and then set up the next round of songs.

I spoke to the camera again, so glad I wouldn’t have to edit this myself or I’d probably die of embarrassment.

“So, how was that, Jimin?”

“It was fun! I wanna do more!”

Taehyung laughed, “Even though you went the wrong way during–”

Jimin became a giggly mochi as he hit Tae’s arm, “Shut up!”

“Well, we have time for one more video. It’s iconic dances of all time. Do you still want to do it?”

They all said yes, of course, so we went into the second round of dances. I had learned so much more ever since coming to Korea, and we got excited when our favorites came on or ones that brought nostalgia. Hobi was a bit shy to join some even though he was shaking his hips or moving his arms from the side.

And then fifteen minutes in, “Troublemaker” came on. Taehyung was Jimin’s Hyuna, and I did the Queen’s part by myself. I knew they probably wouldn’t dance with me to this type of song, and I understood. It was just the chorus, but as it went on, I couldn’t help but feel kinda left out? That’s the best way to describe it. Even though I was doing well, I was about to go back to the sidelines until I felt a presence behind me and arms under mine.

Hobi danced the rest of the short section with me, letting me put my palms on top of his. The song launched into the slow part, and let me tell you. Time literally slowed down. It felt really natural to be doing this with him. Our bodies moved in sync like they were one and he kept his manner hands as much as he could. But damn. Our chemistry.

I smiled and he grinned back. Then the snippet ended and the next song came on. My heart was going fast, so I took a break from a few songs to get a drink of water. He continued to dance with his members. A girl was shook and that girl was me.

Chung Ha’s “Love You” came on near the end and J-Hope grabbed my hand to pull me to the dance floor. He was adorkable as he placed me in front of him. This time, Jimin got to be the main girl and Taehyung did backup. I did my best not to be extra, but this dance probably wasn’t going to get into the final cut anyways. When it was time for the full body roll and hand over waist moment, I took my chance to grab the back of his hand for just a moment.

Five more choruses, and it was done. The boys said how much fun they had on camera while I forced my attention to anywhere but J-Hope. We were all breathing hard and then off. We all high fived each other and used our sweat towels to wipe off our perspiration. I did a quick pit sniff as slyly as I could, and Jimin smiled at me. We giggled at each other.

They all helped me pack up even though Hoseok helped me the most. Tae and Jimin went into the hall to talk about something and said they’d be back soon.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but why were you late? It couldn’t have taken that long for just some shorts.”

“Oh, uh. They wanted help with a Christmas song. We really wanted to make an album for it this year. That’s what they’re probably talking about right now. We’re gonna record some more once we get back to the dorms.”

A vague memory popped in my head, “Is it that one Taehyung…”

Hoseok nodded, and I smiled. So they were gonna end up singing it together after all. That made me happy.

“I’m glad. They deserve to sing together.” I said as I zipped up the last bag.

That’s when the boys came back in. Taehyung apologized for taking so long. Hobi said that she knew about the song, and they smiled at her. Jimin looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to and told us to ignore him.

I giggled, “I guess that’s it then. It was an honor to work with you guys. I hope we can do some more videos again some time.”

“Nooo, don’t gooo. Come to dinner with us?”

“I thought we were just gonna get takeout and watch movies before hitting the studio. Y’know, back at the dorms.” J-Hope said, confused.

Not gonna lie, I was confused too, “Well, if you’re gonna do all that. I don’t wanna intrude. I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

Taehyung wasn’t having it as he grabbed my arm and pulled me along, “No, no, no. We’re going out to eat together. There’s a place nearby that I haven’t gotten to try when not in a rush. It’ll be fun. Jimin, carry her stuff.”

The pink haired man grabbed the duffle in my right hand while Hobi followed behind, holding my other bag. The excited puppy-like Taehyung went on and on about how good the cold noodles were at this restaurant and how they’d have one of their managers drive me home instead of me having to take a cab or the train. I thought Why not? Free food! And ordered a few sushi rolls and we shared a huge bowl of cold noodles. It was really fun.

They asked me about videos and who I had gotten to interact with over the years. Hobi and Tae seemed the most interested while Jimin’s attention was more on the bottle of soju that a fan at another table ordered for them. It was even better that I could also ask them questions that I had been wondering about for years! Most importantly, which ARMY got the Bangtan Universe timeline correct? I know they had watched videos to see if anyone had. They were curious like that especially when it came to their fans and their content.

J-Hope replied that no one had gotten it 100% right, but a certain youtuber had gotten about 86% right but switched several key events. I asked who.

“That’s for us to know, and for you to find out.” Jimin winked at me and then got shy, hitting Joon’s arm. “Ah, that’s so cheesy.”

We had gotten a booth, but the boy with the boxy smile was the one sitting next to me while the two others sat across from us. About three hours had passed by with us just talking. Then it was time for me to upload the footage to my computer and send it to my editor. I wondered if she was up. I needed to fangirl to someone who would keep it a secret until it was uploaded.

I laughed and called her, “Hiya.”

“Oh my god, girl!” She squeaked. “Are you serious? You really shot this video today? Like, today today?”

“Yeah.” I chuckled. “I told you what I was gonna be doing.”

“Yeah, but you never said who it was gonna be with. BTS? I am so proud of you, but also. Mama can’t edit this without some notes. Some tea worthy notes.”

I had just gotten out of the shower, so I was doing my face mask and night routine in my oversized jumper and ankle socks. We usually talked like this while she did the first round of editing and then she’d would text me for anything else she needed info on. Like always, she ran the conversation just because that’s how our relationship worked.

“It wasn’t much. We just danced. They were late because of work stuff, so I was able to record some solo intros for you to choose from. Should I have gotten some more intros with them it it? I felt like the first one was good enough.”

Her deep voice laughed, “If you think it’s good enough, it probably is. But stop being so shy. What was is like? Who’s hottest in person?”

“You say that as if Hobi doesn’t own my heart and soul. Do you expect another answer?” I replied, remembering the dances we did…and his hands on my waist. His hands in my hands. His front pressed up against my back. How in sync our moments were.

“Y/N!!!!” My editor yelled.

I nearly dropped my phone as I dropped, “Yea?”

“Where did you go and why did your breathing get heavier? No wait…” She gasped. “Gurl. He did not. He. Did. NOT!!!”

She had gotten to that one. You knew it. The music played from her computer, and you could hear it through the phone. She was screaming at the top of her lungs from excitement. Her words were incomprehensible until her neighbor yelled at her. After apologizing, she was back.

“Hyuna! He danced behind you like that? TaeTae and Chim even left the stage because y’all were getting it on. This isn’t going in the video is it?”

“No! No way. I’d get fucking murdered if any sasaengs or worse, hardcore ARMY, saw that. I might put that in a blooper reel. Might, in like two million years. Also, we do Chung Ha’s song together too, so cut that out please. I quite enjoy living.”

She squealed quietly again, “Please tell me you got his number!”

I scoffed, “Nah, but he did help me pack up afterwards. Also, Tae made sure I ate dinner with them. A manager drove me back home, so that was fun.”

She was probably gonna ask what we talked about over dinner, but there was a loud crash and the sound of a dog whining. She had to go. I ended up falling asleep to the latest episode of Hello Counselor and waking up to my phone going absolutely insane. I woke up with drool on my face and the mask barely hanging on.

Luckily, it had been charging nearby. So I grabbed it and I couldn’t believe it. Apparently I had uploaded a video last night that had now reached 1 million views already. So many comments were pouring in. I had to turn off notifications before my phone literally exploded. It was already very hot.

“Wh-what the fuck?” My tired brain tried to understand what was going on.

Underneath the YouTube notifs was a text from my editor.

> Hey, I edited the video while my dog had to go the hospital last night and decided to uploaded it since I finished. Hope you don’t mind! ^_^

> OMG, girl. Check the video. You’re trending already!

I am gonna kill you <

> Love you too! Call me when you can! ^3^

I refreshed the page and it was almost at 3 million. I wanted to look at the comments, I really did. But I also was fucking terrified. There were so many missed calls and my Twitter and my Insta were also blowing up. I had to turn off every notification ever and make my own posts to maybe quell the flames.

Twitter: Holy shit, guys! My editor uploaded that for me as a surprise…to me. Thanks to @bts_twt for all the working with me, but I’m scared to look at the comments *scared face*

Instagram Story: Appreciate the support but stop blowing me up, thx!

Even though it was a lot of good news that I was seeing at first glance, it took me way too long to get rid of all my notifications. Also, I knew that was getting hate. Yeah, I had been doing this for years but I had a soft heart especially for things I cared about a lot. It’s not like I had time to prepare myself for any of this. | Deep breaths. I had to take deep breaths and made an instagram poll.

Read the comments on my YT vid or no?

Of course most of them said yes with the hope of their comment being seen and liked by me. Fine, I would, but D had to be on the phone with me as I did from my laptop just as moral support and to make me feel better about any mean ones. I probably had on more comment filters than necessary anyways, but just in case.

I scrolled down and there was a lot of good. A lot of people laughed at the forgotten bits of choreo and how exaggerated they were when doing the other’s solo dances. There were a lot of comments that had a timestamp around 38:22.

“D?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“What’s at 38 minutes and 22 seconds?”

Her voice went high, “Nothing?”

I smacked my lips and whispered, “Girl, I swear to god, if that’s what I think it is…”

“No, don’t–”

I clicked and there on my screen was J-Hope and I dancing to “Troublemaker” together. The other time stamp was 56:04. Guess what that was? You guessed it. “Love You” which I didn’t mind as much, but I was gonna die. My face got so warm.

“Oh my gahd. Oh my fucking god. I’m dead. I’m gonna die.” I took a deep breath and contemplated letting it out. Eventually, I did. “I can’t go outside today or tomorrow or ever again!”

D scoffed, “Gurl, it’s not like they know this was recorded yesterday or whatever. It could’ve been done a long time ago.”

I paced around my apartment, phone pressed to my ear and voice rising, “Denessa, Jimin’s hair was blonde until a week ago until it became pink which it is in my video. They’re gonna know it’s hella recent. Also, also, Taehyung posted a selca yesterday about having a good time dancing. They’re gonna connect the dots and murder me for messing with their oppas!”

“If I was there, I’d slap you. Get a hold of yourself, girly. So what if it’s recent? They aren’t gonna kill you. As if you hadn’t gotten death threats before. Did anything happen then?”

“Nothing dramatic, just the letters.”

“Exactly. You can throw those out. You’ll be fine. Anyways, if you really do feel unsafe, then you can call the police. They’ll actually help you here.”

I breathed, “You’re right. You’re right. I do feel bad because I feel as though they’ll get mad at me for adding those moments. Also, I just don’t want any rumors.”

“I feel bad for putting them in. They just looked so cute! I’ll edit it out and reupload.”

“Just keep them in unless we get in trouble. It’s out there now. People have saved the clips already.” I chuckled and heard a text come through. After checking I wanted to die again. “Hey, it’s the manager. I’ll text you later.”

“Good luck, girly.”

Gertrude sent me a number and said to call it asap. I did even though my stomach felt like it was a hole or emptiness. I decided to make a bowl of cereal as I waited for the other side to pick up and also prayed that it wasn’t Bang PD or the legal team of some corporation wanting to sue me for the content.

A deep and chipper voice answered, “Hello, (Y/N)?”

“Hi…yeah, it’s me.”

“Good. It’s Hoseok.”

J-Hope! I nearly choked on a Cheerio, “Um. Hi, Hoseok. What-uh, what made you need me to call you? Before you say anything, it was my editor who did everything. I had no idea she uploaded it until last night. It’s not the first time she’s done this but I didn’t mean for anything to happen like–”

“Hey, hey, calm down. I watched it with the guys. I was staring a lot, huh?”

I nodded but then realized he couldn’t see me, “Y-yeah…I noticed that too. We’ve got good chemistry though.” What was I saying? That’s probably not what he wanted. “I can tell her to edit it out or the parts where we danced together. It’s no biggie.”

He chuckled, “No, it isn’t that. I’m actually glad she kept them in, actually. We’ve been wanting a new image lately, and I think this’ll help move it in the right direction.”

“Really?” Said I who was quite shook.

“Really.” He shifted the phone before speaking again. “The fans aren’t giving you a hard time, are they?”

“No. They’re actually being really nice. Just the usual hate that I deal with on a much grander scale because you know, it’s trending and all.”

“Congrats!” He said, a smile in his voice.

I didn’t want him to hang up, and I didn’t have anything to do today. Still, I felt like we should be saying something even though this was the most comfortable silence I had ever experienced.

“What are you–?” Hobi said the same time as I said, “Is that–” We laughed at the cross over and told the other to go first. He was older, so he spoke.

He asked what I was doing for Christmas since there was a ball he wanted to invite me to as his date. All of BTS would be escorting someone, mostly friend, family, or ARMY. Basically, he saw you as a friend and wanted to spend more time with me. I was not shook. I was not shaken nor stirred.

I was shooketh.

“So, we’re going as friends?” I asked just to make sure my heart could calm down a bit.

He hesitated, “Yes. Does that mean you’re coming?”

“Yeah. Sounds fun. What’s the dress code?”

“I’ll send you something. We’ll match!” The smile in his voice was evident.

I blinked, “What do you mean you’ll send me something. Hoseok, you don’t even know my–”

“Uh, sorry. Hyung needs me for something. See you soon. Bye!”

Beep. He hung up. I looked at myself in the mirror, making my pajamas as tight as possible. Just looking at my body trying to see what he saw. It wasn’t anything too special. Then again, he did like black girls. I smirked and then broke out into a full out smile and held my cheeks. My chest felt like it was a ball of light. Jung Hoseok was my friend. I was so lucky! Thank goodness I stayed in Korea.

I just stayed low for a while after the video came out. Yeah, the death threats and racial slurs increased in my inboxes and messages of all sorts, but that just meant my block button was getting used a lot more too. About a week had passed and most of them had gone away to the latest scandal and relationship drama or whatever.

No one told me to edit out the moments of me and J-Hope dancing together. I guess it was because it was seen through a logical lense for the most part. The dances required two people to dance together, and it wasn’t extremely sexual. Manner hands were obvious and made even more obvious by D’s editing skills. I thanked her for that. To be completely honest, I was sorta really glad that it was kept there and that a certain channel called KMusicAndBlackWomen asked if she could include it in her next video.

With Hoseok’s permission, I was able to say yes. The two of us eventually met up again and he asked once more if the comments were bad. He was really worried because he knew there were some real asshats who claimed to be their fans even though they’d never want someone so hateful in their fandom. We even grabbed lunch where I told him about the awful Winterview that would be happening two days before the ball.

“Why’s it so awful? I mean, I don’t really watch it but everyone seems to enjoy watching it every year.”

I sighed, “One of the hosts is always saying slightly racist, well completely racist things and people laugh it off. I just smile too because I’m not one for confrontation.” I stirred my hot cocoa and watched the mini marshmallows melt.

“If they’re saying dumb shit, then call them out.” Hoseok gave me an unexpected answer. “At least let them know it’s not ok, or they’re gonna keep doing it. Online comments can only do so much. I’m sure they’ll stop or at least watch what they say if you do it during the interview.”

“No promises. It’s just they’re so much popular than I am.” I didn’t say the name since I knew Hobi worked closely with her.

He held your hand on the table for a moment, “Listen. There’s only one of them and there are millions of black fans who hate to hear that person say racist stuff. If you won’t do it for you, do it for the fans. Yours and theirs who usually have to keep quiet.”

I hoped Hoseok was right. Putting on basic foundation before I left, I made sure I had everything I needed since I’d be out all day. I also took migraine medicines because I had been dreading this day. This time would be my fourth time doing this.

More importantly, I hoped I had the guts to say something when she said some dumb shit. I had to laugh at myself. Not “if” but “when” because I knew she was gonna spew some bull from that useless mouth of hers.

Like every year prior, we shared the same dressing room. I was to wear a simple red and cream colored Gucci dress with a long sleeve shirt under which was the same creamy tone along with green stockings and a small Christmas hat pinned into my hair. Later on a red and green suit would be my outfit because we had a 15 minute intermission for the hour long livestream.

“I’ll be watching! You’ll do great. Fighting!” Hobi texted me, and I smiled at my phone.

“What, did you get a notification for a discount on dashikis?” It was her. Winnie.

I set my jaw, “Nope. Just a friend of mine wishing me luck.” I turned my phone on silent and slid it into my pocket.

Before she could say something else, we were called to our seats. Then it was lights, cameras, action. The four guests were introduced: Me, Winnie, a male YouTuber named Carlos, and underrated solo idol James. Carlos was a friend of mine and had the longest hair out of anyone there. It was braided back and tied with a red and green ribbon.

We would be answering questions and playing games all night. Things went well, and Winnie kept quiet for the most part. She was polite, which was sort of weird. Like, she was usually polite but just racist towards black people in a passive aggressive way.

“So, (Y/N),” James asked. “You’ve had a video go viral lately. What do you think attributed to it getting so popular in such a short period of time?”

“Well, uh, it was an accidental upload of sorts. My editor had spare time to edit as she was waiting for her dog to get treated–he’s ok by the way, and she just posted it for me. As to what caused the popularity, it was BTS. They’re good guys and popular and talented, and people are constantly looking for content of them. I just happened to be the supplier of it that day.”

Winnie commented, “You’re used to supplying people with their daily fix, aren’t you?”

Drugs. She was talking about me being a drug supplier. Not just me, either, every black person that ever breathed. As if there hadn’t been thousands of cases where people of color had been framed or wrongfully killed because of suspicion. As if it were a joke she was allowed to make. The others gave a quiet laugh, looking for me to say if it was ok to find this humorous.

“You’re a comedian, right?” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“Then try saying something funny instead of the racist bullshit you’re always spewing.” Everyone got silent. “Just because I’m black I must be a drug dealer? That’s what you’re saying.”

She tried to backtrack, “N-no. It’s just that–”

I wasn’t going to let her, “I’ve dealt with you for three years, Winnie. I’m putting my foot down. Make a real joke for once instead of turning yourself into one. Let’s continue.” I looked at Carlos and put on a smile. “Yeah, so it was a lot of fun getting to interact with them. BTS are just a bunch of sweethearts. I’m lucky I got to interact with them.”

The main host cleared his throat, “Um, well, that’s…that’s good to hear (Y/N). We’re gonna take a quick commercial break and be back in just a moment.”

All eyes were now on me after CUT was called. Makeup artists started to approach the stage and do touchups for everyone.

Winnie was shocked, “What was that, (Y/N)? Couldn’t you just smile through it? You know how I joke.” She tried to be buddy buddy with me now.

“I do, and that wasn’t a joke. Well, not a good one at least. Good jokes are funny. Also, I’ve been smiling through your so-called jokes and dying inside for way too long. I’m done. If you can’t take it, then don’t try to dish it out.”

I held up my finger when my makeup artist redid my lips and smiled at him, “Thanks, Saeran.” I smacked my lips. My smile faded when looking Winnie right in her blue colored contacts. “If the next thing out of your mouth isn’t an apology, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Alright, 30 seconds everyone!” The director called.

Everyone scrambled to their seats and she kept silent. I scoffed. Of course she wouldn’t apologize. She was too good for that, apparently. As the stream went on, there was more laughter and reading of questions. The games still went on. Once the last one was cleaned up, we could answer ten more questions and then say our goodbyes.

“Question #9 is for (Y/N). Will you ever make a video about the racism and ignorance you have faced in Korea, or is it small enough where it’s not worth talking about?”

“Awwww.” The others went sadly.

I know what I had to say, and I would mean every word of it, “Well, I think the earlier event that happens answers part of your question. I’ve been here a long time, and I’ve mentioned being the victim of ignorance many times. Less than the good times, but I still think it’s about time that it gets its own video. It’ll come sometime January, probably.” I smiled and laughed.

Everyone nodded and then the last question was being read, “Final one. Is there anything you really want for Christmas?”

James said, “A girlfriend would be nice.”

“I’d like to see my dogs back home in Canada.”

“A new look.” was Carlos’s reply.

I thought for a moment before saying, “World peace or a really long nap.”

Everyone smiled and laughed.

“Well, that’s it. Thank you all fo–”

“Actually. I wanna change mine.” Winnie said, surprising everyone.

Girl was about to do some shit, I could just feel it. I braced myself for another snide comment reeking of ego.

She turned to me, “I want (Y/N)’s forgiveness for Christmas.” She stood and bowed at my feet like a proper Korean.

I was shocked to say the least. Was this actually happening? Where was I supposed to look? I wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about this.

“(Y/N) I am sorry. I have been a complete jerk to you for no reason. Honestly, I don’t wanna be known for making cheap shots at you, so I apologize for every one I’ve made and I promise I won’t do it anymore.”

My mouth flapped open several times before I could say something, “Thanks for apologizing. I’ll have to see you actually do what you say before I can completely and honestly forgive you.”

What the fuuuuuuck? I got out of my seat and quickly went to the dressing room where I took off my Christmas suit. The two of us didn’t say anything else to each other than good nights when I left first and “Happy Holidays!” following after. I needed a drink.

Good thing D had texted me earlier. She said we needed to celebrate me growing a spine. We got wine drunk at her place as people tweeted about the “Feud” between me and Winnie or whatever. When I got home the next day, there were a few boxes waiting for me. I opened them once I was inside.

It was the most beautiful snowy dress ever. Elsa could only dream of such a dress. It was forest green with white beading to make it look as though snowflakes had landed on the dress. Trying it on, it was perfect. How did he know what my sizes were? There was another two boxes. One had snow colored heels and the other had…a tiara! Oh my god!

I couldn’t believe it. I had to text him.

I twirled in the dress for a good hour before finally taking it off. Wow, ok, so I had to do my own makeup for this? I needed to step up my game. Internet beauty gurus here I come! Wait, I needed to eat first. | The day soon arrived where I got my makeup done by a store known for giving free makeovers. I tweaked it to be a bit more sparkly when I got home. We walked the red carpet which is something that I’ve done before but never with someone so popular and kind. It was beautiful inside where all sorts of idols danced and talked to one another.

It was a good time to just relax and chill with Hoseok. I was nervous, but his calming aura put me at ease. While talking people brought up my Winterview, and I stood my ground. A lot of people were proud of me. Hobi seemed to smile every time someone said they were glad I finally stood up to her. Apparently, a lot of people had kept silent about her sucky brand of “humor”

“So, is there anything you wanna do before the new year rings in?”

“I don’t think so. I just wanna enjoy my time with you today and not worry about the future for a little bit y’know?”

He smiled, “You’re so cute. I’m honestly really proud of what you did the other day. It makes me glad to see you speaking for yourself.”

I said thanks and asked if he wanted anything to do before the year was over. He said he wanted to do two things he had never done before. Those two things were 1. Beat Junkook in a round of Overwatch and 2. Do something very Christmassy

“Like what?”

“Drink eggnog, open presents in pajamas, Christmas karaoke, kisssomeoneunderthemistletoe. Y’know. Something like that.”

I blinked, “What was that last one?”

He blushed and no longer met my eyes, “I want to kiss someone under the mistletoe. I’ve always seen it in movies, but I’ve never done it myself. Not like I really could without getting angry fans in return.”

“Why not kiss one of the members. I’m sure the fans will find that cute.”

“Well, mostly because I wanna kiss someone I like in a romantic way or even love. Also, kissing them would just be fan service.

I scoffed, “As if you don’t kiss each other all the time. You’re Jung Hoseok.”

He laughed, “Ah, I guess you’re right, but there’s actually someone I had in mind.”

“Who?”

Hobi took a deep breath and leaned next to my ear, “You…if it’s ok.”

He came away from my ear to look me in the eyes. The question was obvious, but I still couldn’t believe he was actually asking me this. I bit my sparkling magenta lip and nodded. If I could kiss Jung Hoseok, it’d be a dream come true. Even better if I was helping him reach one of his goals as well.

A smile came over his face, “Really?”

“Yes. I would love to my your mistletoe kiss.”

Hoseok squeezed my hands tightly and then searched the skies for the mistletoe drone that was flying the plant to random areas. As the song came to a close, he gently waltzed me to be under it with him. The only problem was that other couples were trying to do the same as well. Fans weren’t allowed to be in here, so it wouldn’t go too viral unless someone mentioned it on social media.

No one usually talked about the balls until months later anyways.

So, when the music finally ended, it was me and J-Hope underneath the mistletoe. No, not J-Hope, Hoseok. This was him and not his public persona. He was the man who wanted me of all people to be his mistletoe kiss.

“Ready?”

I nodded even though I wasn’t sure if I was ready. I wanted this for sure, though. There was no doubt about that in my mind. Both of us closed our eyes, and he smooched my lips. His were so soft. His Christmas pine needle cologne was even stronger than before and pricked my nose. I smiled. It was more than just a peck as he held my face in his hands. My heart was on fire.

He hugged me afterwards, “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” I replied, a bit breathless.

The two of us danced closer than ever, a new song having come on. It was a bit more upbeat than the previous waltz, but us two just swayed together in our own little world. Even though it had been a hard and stressful couple of weeks full of unexpected events and words from every which way, this had been the best and most unplanned thing.

Hobi bought a dress and crown that made me feel like a princess and then he kissed me underneath the mistletoe. Even if I was in rags, that kiss. Those few seconds would’ve made me feel like a princess anyways.

And with that kiss I knew or at least hoped that he wanted more. He wanted me. What a Merry Christmas it had been, and it wasn’t even over yet.


	3. Wrapped in a Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idol!Jin x Femme!Reader
> 
> Based on the song “Christmas Wrapping” by The Waitresses

You were all dressed up with nowhere to go this Christmas Day. It wasn’t bad. In all honesty, you needed some time by yourself. This holiday season had been spent mostly caring for others, and if you didn’t have some quiet time, you punch a wall or a person. Since you didn’t wanna get fired, you decided to treat yourself. Just because all of your events had been cancelled last minute didn’t mean you couldn’t stay in and watch some Christmas movies with some warm food and blanket.

Getting your fluffiest blanket out of the closet, you passed by the drinks you had set up just for the Queen herself. You. It was gonna be a party for one, baby! Something caught my eye outside and I saw that it was snow flurries. It really would be a white Christmas after all, huh?

The snowfall reminded you of the oddest, but best run in you had ever had.

_You were at a ski resort with friends but your legs were one more slope away from turning into absolute mush. So as your friends went back out, you decided to get some food and something hot to drink from the snack counter. However, as soon as you turned around, you noticed the broad shoulders in a padded coat too late._

_Your vanilla chai landed straight on the floor and your individual apple pie was properly smushed. Not even looking at the person, you fell to your knees and just make whimpering noises. Like legit, you sounded like the saddest little puppy mourning over your lost meal. Did that really happen?_

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”_

_You were about to rip him a new one until you saw who it was. His face was legit everywhere, and what a handsome face it was. Kim Seokjin in his tall and broad shouldered splendor was in complete shock as some staff wiped the back of his jacket. The man then got onto all fours to do the lowest bow you have ever seen._

_“I’ll buy you another whatever that was. I’m so sorry. I should’ve been looking at where I was going.”_

_I stood as the liquid began to spread even more. We were pushed out the way for the janitor to clean up the mess even though Jin profusely said that he would do it. Jin bought you a new drink and apple pie and the two of you sat down while things settled. He was there for a photoshoot for his newest acting role. Even though you had been ready to rip his head off not even ten minutes ago, you found yourself falling for his every word currently._

_Jin had to leave just after he was complimenting you on how well you spoke Korean, though. An idol never rests! Before he left, however, he gave you his phone number as secretly as he could on a napkin. He winked at you._

_“Hopefully, I’ll see you again soon.”_

_That hope died down as both of your schedules just kept getting more full. You had his number but never the time. Like never. Most of the year passed along those lines of never being able to meet up._

You decorated your Christmas Tree last second. It was small, so it didn’t take too long except you were really enjoying the eggnog you had made a whole bowl of. Christmas music played loud enough to drown out the carolers outside your window. Yeah, the spirit was to be shared and all, but you just were tired of people. It would be fun to share this day with someone though, someone special. Not just anyone.

Reading Christmas cards was fun. Got some money out of it. You sighed and grabbed your camera to take some photos of the snow outside. It looked so pretty in the setting sun.

Your guilty pleasure Justin Bieber song came on and you sang along, “It’s the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the street spreading so much cheer…”

Right, the Christmas in July party that happened on vacation a few months ago. That’s where you saw Jin again.

_He looked so good in a floral printed dress shirt and matching shorts. You were sort of hoping to slide past him, but he somehow recognized you in a huge sunhat and bright yellow sundress._

_“Hey, I’m about to take a boat ride. You wanna come with?” He asked as you two had been catching up for a bit._

_“Umm…well…” You said and looked up at him, your face was boiling and peeling at the same time. Third degree sunburn. There were boils all over your legs._

_He said that he hoped you felt better soon and that you’d get to do it another time. You said sure and ran off to get into some shade and buy some ointment or something, anything to get rid of the pain._

Now the calendar was just one page, barely even a week left. You were making some last minute calls this Christmas Eve to your parents and friends and other family members that you actually spoke to. Today and tomorrow were days for some self pampering and a time for rest. Even the parties that didn’t cancel on you, you cancelled on them or turned them down.

_The last time you even had a chance like this it was Halloween. Jin called that night and said he would pick me up from the party I was at and then we could go hang out together at his dorms. Everyone was out that night partying, but he just wanted a night in with someone he cared about. You said sure even though it was really hecking late, but his car didn’t start. No one else was answering, so you two just texted until you lost your phone in a Halloween punch bowl._

He did send you turkey and spam for part of your Christmas dinner since he was so busy and couldn’t do it in person. Yes, Spam. He was Korean, and you had gotten used to this tradition pretty quickly. It was in the oven as you looked around for the cranberries you were going to use to make homemade cranberry sauce. Oh no. You forgot them in the basket cuz some weird guy in a Burberry coat was approaching you when you were shopping.

Probably stole your damn berries too.

Either way, you put on your boots and bundled all the way up since it was snowing and went to the all night Lotte store nearby. You went straight back to the produce section and searched for the bag of cranberries. You grabbed them and went to the line with people buying last minute gifts and sch. A familiar sight was standing in front of youin crushed red velvet. Then you couldn’t help but sneeze due to the weather.

The guy turned around and said, “Bless you…wait, (Y/N)?”

In the line was the guy you’ve been chasing all year.

“Oh my god, hi!”

“I thought I’d just be spending the day with my bros. Just got back from a fansign.” Jin laughed. “This year’s been crazy! Like, at least I have a little time for a break.”

You replied, “Yeah, me too. But why are you…” Your eyes wandered to his hand basket. “You mean you forgot cranberries too?”

You two started laughing and laughing in line and as he was called up to be next, you realized maybe Christmas was more magical than you thought. You wouldn’t be spending it alone or with annoying coworkers since Jin asked if you wanted to hang out at his place with the others of course. They were doing the same thing you were, watching movies, drinking eggnog with way too much rum in it and helping Jin cook.

You said yes if you able to turn of your oven at home first. As you walked to his waiting car, the last bit of an English Christmas song played over the store’s speakers.

> Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas  
> Couldn’t miss this one this year.  
> Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas  
> Couldn’t miss this one this year.  
> Merry Christmas; Merry Christmas  
> Couldn’t miss this one this year.

You really couldn’t.


	4. How the Jinch Stole Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Grinch!AU where Jennie tries to steal Christmas but three sisters and a town full of Whos change her mind.

Jennie Kim was resting as she often did this time around this perfect time called noon. However, the sound of carols and jingle bells woke her up all too soon. Oh the sounds of Christmas cheer, it made her flinch, but what else do you expect from one the Whos called the Jinch? She took her face mask off and threw it down. What were the Whos doing in their wretched little town?

Looking at her calendar and seeing all the crossed off dates. Jennie realized that it was the one that she decided to most hate. It was Christmas Eve and everything was bustling. Here and there and everywhere the townspeople where hustling. The last bit of decorations, bobbles and trim. Little did they know that the Jinch’s patience had at last grew wayyyy too thin.

“They’re hanging their stockings and making it bright.” The Jinch scoffed and sneered. “This doesn’t feel right. How is Christmas Day already so near? Three hundred and sixty four days of silence could never replace all the noise noise noise once everything that the holiday spirit held is perfectly in place!”

She imagined the toys and joys that would be given to the girls and poise and then, and then all the noise! Noise! NOISE!

The beeps and clangs from all technological thangs.

The youngers would get all the things with spinny spinning wheels.

So many Whos would go click clack in their brand new heels.

They’d gather in bunches and talk talk talk while at all the new things and lights they’ll continue to look at and gawk

They’ll probably play jenga while others read manga, falling wood on tables abound.

They’ll dance wearing tressingles. Face full of makoloos.

They’ll drink their sojingles. Happy to listen to foolaroos.

They’ll pop and cheer and cherish everything that’s dear.

And the Jinch didn’t want to hear any of that this year.

“Kuma, my darling.” She said to her yapping precious pup. “I know hate it too, isn’t the constant silence enough?”

Jennie picked up her dog with chocolate floofy hair that covered his whole body and made him look like a tiny grizzlie bear. Then she gave him kisses because he was the only thing she would ever love.

“I need a way to ruin Christmas. If only an answer came from above!” Eyes up to the sky, she waited for the perfect plot. But did a miracle happen and squash the Christmas spirit and turn off the awful Christmas music?

It did not.

So the Jinch sighed and slammed her door shut, but then the cute little darling heard a small sound that hit her right in the gut. Her Kuma had run outside to play in the snow.

“Quickly, back to the door I must go!”

Jennie threw open the door and could not see her Kuma anywhere and that was because her brown fur and become way too fair. He blended in with the snow itself for when the door was shut, the white flakes came from the roof to make a very sudden hut. The dog was ok since it’s fur kept it warm, so he shook most of it off. There was no cause for alarm. Most of it came off, except from his chin.

But the image in front of her made the Jinch give a wicked grin. Bringing her pup inside, her brain and arms began her most mischievous plan. As if there was anything she knew about Christmas is that it all depended on one very very fat man with cheeks so red it could start a fire. Jennie searched her closet to see if she could create the right holiday attire. After some time and some sewing and snipping, our Jinch knew she had the perfect outfit.

She chuckled to herself, “Once I’m done with them, the Who’s won’t know what went missing.”

The Jinch used the white curtains to make a beard for her face. After smiling in the mirror to herself, she made sure everything else was in place. Using the cases from the pillows she would usually rest her head, she used the pillows themselves to make it look as though as if she had been extremely well fed. The pillow cases were sewn together to make the Jolly Man’s sack where all the Christmas trinkets would be stored after her night long attack. There was a sleigh in the backyard that she had decided to use. She had stolen it last year since the town when the town got a bigger one and said that this one was old news.

There was just one thing missing that Santa had and that she lacked. That was a reindeer that obeyed every time the whip was cracked. Though, the big man didn’t have a whip and neither did she. The only thing that she had was her hot cocoa colored puppy. Kuma needed an antler, a tree branch would do. She made it so the twig would stay put and off they flew.

Into the town, they slithered and stole. By the end of the night, the Jinch would have made the Whos pay a very big toll. Into the first house the grumpy girl snuck and made it so that all of the stockings from the fireplace became unstuck. After getting everything into the sack and out the window, there was only one thing left in this house that had to go. The pink tinsel Christmas tree with decorations placed with care. The Jinch started to tie it up, but something made her stop right there.

“Santa, that you?” A voice slightly muffled made Jennie the Jinch jump in fright.

It was nothing but a tired who eating in the middle of the night. A rice cake was hanging out of her mouth. Jennie had to think of something quick, or the plan would go south. She swallowed the treat all the way down.

Then she looked that the supposed Santa and started to frown, “I’m Rosé. You’re Santa cuz you’re fat. Oh wait, Santa Claus, why are you messing with our tree like that?”

“Well you see, my dear.” The impersonator fibbed. “You got the wrong tree. This one has already been dibbed. Don’t worry, my child, I’ll bring you a new one. I promise, I promise, it’ll be perfectly done.”

Before the Jinch could finish his nightly chore, another tired Who made her way through the empty corridor. This one had very dark hair unlike her sister with locks quite fair. Both had on pink sweaters so soft and cozy. Jennie really hated people like this who were nosy.

“This is Lisa, she’s younger than me.”

This Lisa girl worried too, “What are you doing with our tree?”

“Your tree belongs to another, so keeping it would be wrong. But I cross my heart dear, your tree won’t be gone long. I’ll take this tree to the correct house and put the correct one in this exact place.”

Rosé nodded, a new treat passing her lips. Hearing new footsteps, Jennie couldn’t believe that wasn’t the end of all the nighttime trips. A girl with hair in a very messy bedtime bun came into the living room to join in to all the fun.

“Why are you out of bed? What did you get up to do?”

Lisa introduced the girl, “This is our big sister Jisoo.”

The situation was explained once again and they all said it was fine. The Jinch promised to have it have their new tree set up before it was nine. And so the three girls went back to bed with tired eyes and promises and a craving that had been fed. Jennie sighed and said that was close before she finished emptying all the other Who houses in their neat little rows. All the toys they went into her sack. As if she would keep her promise of it ever coming back. For her plan was the throw it off the edge of her mountain home, and she couldn’t wait for the the whole town of Whoville to whine and bemoan.

When it was all done, she did just that. Jennie couldn’t wait to get out of her accursed Christmas hat. She leaned in and listened just as the dawn was breaking because she knew it was around this time that the whole town would be awaking. She waited for them to see that Christmas was gone with their gifts and decorations. The Jinch couldn’t wait to hear their cries. However instead of whining and complaining about what had gone missing, Jennie just couldn’t believe her eyes.

All the Whos down in Whoville gathered around the tree and began to sing a carol about friends and family. That’s when Jennie realized it wasn’t about gifts and trinkets or any of those things. What mattered really was the togetherness that the Christmas season brings. The Jinch realized that Christmas wasn’t something you could steal. It was what mattered in one’s hearts of hearts. It was about what one could feel.

Speaking of hearts, Jennie felt hers beat. She felt guilty and bad about what she had done, it really wasn’t neat. And so she pull the gifts back from ledge before it went over. Our beautiful and sweet girl followed what her inner goodness told her. She brought back the gifts, and trees, and decorations alike. Then someone gave their own gift to her, what she always wanted, a bike! Real festivities bagan and everyone forgave only on one condition that Jisoo layed out.

“From now on, you behave.”

“I promise I’ll be good. I’m sorry for what I’ve done. It just seemed that even without me that you could have so much fun.”

Lisa honest and told her what they thought, “We always sent you an invitation, but it seemed like you always forgot.”

Jennie was glad things were cleared up and everything was fine. The townspeople also invited their new friend to join them and dine. Everyone got a plate piled up with food and even fluffy Kuma was in a happy mood.

So Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight. Oh wait, oh wait, that isn’t the ending for this one, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. The rhyming. I better not hear anyone say I don't try to stay authentic to the source material, ever. Like, it's been weeks since I actually wrote this, but just remembering the work I put into this. Ya better appreciate it <_< or imma fite


	5. Snowed in Incheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon x Black!Reader
> 
> Fluffy events occur when you and BTS show up an Incheon Airport and get snowed in. No one comes in and no one goes out. Roads are frozen, but you are kept nice and warm as candy canes and Christmas Magic bring you and Kim Namjoon closer together for the Holiday season.

I had decorated my apartment for Christmas, but more for New Years since I would be gone for the next week. Going back home for the holidays on the latest flight possible because I had to help my new roommate move in. I threw on my jacket and called a cab from the app. After getting all my luggage into the cab, we drove to the airport. There were people singing Christmas carols while people waited for their flights.

It was all very Christmassy, and it made my heart happy. I was even dressed in a cute “Mrs. Santa” dress and handing out candy canes to little kids. There were some foreigners who milled about trying to read English and/or Korean to find their flight. Suddenly, I got a premonition as I sometimes did right before an important event. A feeling of disturbance, but I wasn’t sure if it was good or not.

As I checked my flight time, the feeling got stronger. The voice in my head told me to turn around. Then I saw _them_.

A huge crowd and people holding purple ribbons entered and fans screamed. The sound of bells on clothing got more intense and covered the Christmas music that was playing over the speakers. It was obvious who it was BTS. No other fanbase did the purple ribbon thing. Suddenly everyone who figured out was going on whipped their cameras out and it just became a hussle and bussle to try and get a glimpse of the boys.

Although my heart reached out to them, I decided sitting down would be best. Like, yeah, the ribbons would keep me from getting too close to them, but I had already been rushed by half of the airport. There was no chance of seeing them now. I sighed. Even living here for a few months, I had gotten to see all types of idols and were acquaintances with a few of them. They were nice, but I hadn’t even gotten a glimpse of BTS.

I’d get another chance. For now, I just put on my earphones and decided to read one of my plane books. Checking the time. Delayed. Fuck! I really was hoping that my plane wouldn’t be because the weather was picking up. It seemed like BTS’s plane was also delayed. I wondered where they were going? Probably the states to perform at New Year’s Rockin Eve. Maybe some special event that ARMY wouldn’t find out about until later? Those curious boys. They smiled at everyone who passed by and the crowd eventually got smaller. It still seemed like at least 100 or so fans were surrounding them as they sat waiting for their flights.

More and more flights got delayed. Ok, I had had enough. There was no one with me to wake me up for my flight and I wasn’t going to miss that to save my life. As soon as I was about to ask someone nearby to watch my luggage as I went to the front desk to ask what was going on, the announcements came on.

“Hello, travellers around the world.” Every line was repeated in English, Japanese, and Chinese before the masculine voice continued. “Only a few more flights will be able to take off, but we have been snowed in.”

Everyone groaned and moaned and yelled in frustration and anguish even though I was trying hard to listen.

“If you’ll pay attention to the board, all flights have been delayed and/or cancelled. All of your tickets will be reimbursed and everyone will be given vouchers to stay in a nearby hotel until your flight is able to take off. Thank you for your patience.”

Looking at the board, mine had been delayed until further notice. How far was that notice going to be? I texted my ride from the airport back home about any and all info. It seemed that I’d be rooming with a stranger if my flight wasn’t one of the few being allowed to fly. It was a snowstorm.

At least things were efficient. ARMYs who were just there to see BTS were forced out and there were shuttles to take them home. Some complained, but ultimately they were sent out of the airport. Everyone waiting was given a voucher for a hotel, a voucher for two meals, and a blanket. Families were able to stay together. Some tried to get out before things got too bad even though they were advised not to leave.

There was a lot of yelling happening at the counters. It was three hours before everything had calmed down. I wasn’t sure, but it seemed like someone had been staring at me. Every time I looked around to see who it was, there was no one paying me any mind. My plane still said delayed, and so I was going to stay here until that changed.

~~~~~~~~~~

I kept reading my book and listened to music. God, I really had to use the restroom. The people who were still there were getting antsy which made me need to move around a little bit too. I walked to the restroom and washed my hands. Taking a look in the mirror, I also fixed the Santa hat clipped into my afro. It was who alligator clips because regular clips wouldn’t stay closed and I got headaches from those headbands.

The lights went out as soon as I pressed my hand to the door to get out. I sighed and would take my phone out once I left the bathroom. However, I bumped into a body and we both apologized to each other.

“Sorry. Are you ok?” A low and comforting voice asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

A hand went to my hand, “Good. Uh, do you mind standing with me a moment until the lights come back on? I don’t have my phone and--”

“Sure.” I smiled. “I have mine if using the flashlight would comfort you.”

“No.” He said rather quickly. “I uh, I’m sure they’ll come on soon. No need to waste your phone battery on me.”

I shrugged. He was probably insecure about his looks, and with the way his hand fiddled with mine, I could tell he was nervous. Soon enough the lights turned back on thanks to the backup generators.

He sighed, “Oh, thank goodness. Sorry about that but I appreciate you being with me for this short time.”

I gasped but bowed back, “You’re welcome, Nam--RM.” It was probably best to call him by his stage name since we didn’t know each other that well.

He flashed his dimples as I took in his red hair and white suit. It seemed he had also dressed up for Christmas at the Incheon Airport.

I did my best to smile back, but I was suddenly so nervous. My cheeks got warm as we quickly went our separate ways. Kim Namjoon just played with my hand in the dark near the airport bathrooms! Like what kind of fan fiction?

It was hard to focus on my book after that. I kept looking over to where ARMY was getting shipped out to make things easier. There were some stragglers who had to be hunted down so they wouldn’t bother the boys who were all dressed up for the holiday. Yoongi had elf ears along with Jin who--along with Jimin, Hobi and Kookie-- had on ugly Christmas sweaters. Well, Jin’s was more like an ugly Christmas suit, but still. Namjooon was in a white suit with a green dress shirt while Tae was in a simple white turtleneck with blue and silver pants.

I looked inside my red and green Santa Pack to see how many candy canes I had left. There were quite a few left. I really wanted to hand them out to BTS and their crew, something to lift their spirits. They were surely frustrated since there was no way they’d let the boys sleep at a hotel filled with ARMYs and strangers. There probably wasn’t enough room for all of them once all the vouchers were gone to families and couples first. I ended up giving mine to a bigger family who needed more than one room.

After looking at my Pack once more, I decided that’s what I was gonna do. I put my stuff away and asked a single person to watch it for me again. He said he would and I went to the guards first.

“Hello.” I bowed to them. “Uh, I was handing out candy canes earlier, and I have some left. Would it be ok for me to hand them to the staff and the boys? Just spread a little Christmas cheer since we’re all probably gonna be here for a while?”

Another guard had come up while I spoke, and I bowed to him as well.

“Let me just make sure all that’s inside are candy canes.” The first one held out his hand.

I happily handed it over. There were lots of flavors inside other than the regular peppermint in case someone didn’t like peppermint or whatever. There were also dog and cat treats since I knew there would people traveling with bets. Once I was approved, I handed the two guards their candy canes first as a thank you for not being too suspicious of me. I felt good as I recieved words of thanks.

I took a deep breath before approaching the boys, but put a kind smile on before asking which flavors they wanted. J-Hope gave Namjoon a look as I approached both of them in the middle of the group. My cheeks got warm again and I made sure I smiled this time.

“Here you go, guys. Yoongi got the last non-peppermint one. I hope you don’t mind.”

RM smiled, “It’s completely fine. You’re being so nice by handing these out.”

“It’s better than having them just sit in my bag. I’m just glad I have more people to hand them out to.” I giggled. “Oh, also…” I dug deeper and pulled out the dog treats. “For RapMon whenever you get to see him again.”

He did his little nose scrunch, “Oh my god! You’re so thoughtful! Also thanks again for earlier. I was a little spooked.”

“It’s fine.” I said and then moved on to Taehyung and a sleepy Jungkook before my legs gave out. I was getting overwhelmed but in a good way. They were so much more handsome in person, my GAWD.

There were still a few left, but I’d probably hand it to airport staff since they were working so hard. My flight was still delayed, but at least the lights were on. There were updates every 30 minutes. It had been a good hour and a half. Delayed. It probably wasn’t coming, but I was holding out hope. Looking out the window, it was thick with snowfall and wind.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Mooommm, I’m boreeedd!” A kid about age 10 said, bouncing up and down and tugging on her dress.

“Just sit down, Eden. Our flight is delayed right now. Try getting some rest, ok?”

Eden replied, “I’m too bored to rest! I wanna sing!”

The mom sighed. The dad seemed to be helping the baby to sleep. The mom was white but not American by her accent. The daughter was pouting hardcore.

“You can’t sing right now. You’ll wake up all the sleeping people.”

The pouting got more intense. The mother was obviously in need of a rest herself, so I offered to take her to the kids room. It was a large airport with everything anyone would ever need. It was Korea. People were quite liberal with their kids. I knew the kids room wouldn’t be full of stuff she wanted to do, but at least there, she could make more noise.

After getting my name and phone number, I held Eden’s hand as we went to the kids’ room. Her mom would let us know if either of our flights were no longer delayed. As we walked towards the area, we noticed there was singing going on. Christmas carolers.

“Can we go over there, please? They’re singing! Please?”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

They were singing karaoke. Like someone had set up a karaoke machine and was letting people sing on it to pass the time. Eden quickly ran to get a closer look. I smiled and walked to catch up with her. One of the cute looking guys with shaved sides and purple black hair looked at the little one.

Then he looked at me for a moment, eyes lingering on my outfit then back to Eden, “You want a turn?”

“Yes, please? Can I sing Frozen?”

“You mean ‘Let it Go’?”

She nodded.

“Of course, cutie.” He went to the machine and queued up the next song.

Eden got on stage and belted out of tune to a song she knew by heart. She barely even looked at the lyrics as she performed.

He then looked at me, “You wanna go next? I could use someone as cute as you to duet with.”

I put my hands up, “Ah, no thanks. I don’t sing in public.” Or unless I was drunk which I wasn’t and couldn’t be looking after the child.

After everyone clapped after hearing that song for the 10 billionth time, Eden got down off the stage by letting me catch her. I asked her if she had fun and she said yes. She asked if she could sing again, but her mom sent me a text saying their flight was loading. I quickly told her the news, and we booked it back to the room.

Her mother thanked me and gave me what looked like Swedish chocolate. I wasn’t one to turn down sweets. We parted ways and wished each other Happy Holidays. Looking around, the guy who I asked to watch my things were gone...and so were my bags of luggage. I started looking around frantically.

Not even my book was left in my seat. FUCK! How did this night go so--

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I looked up at them, “Yea?” I jumped back. “RM. Hi...”

The red headed giant smiled, “Uh, we have your luggage. The guy left and I didn’t want anyone taking your things. They’re right next to my stuff.”

I saw my Santa Pack and other luggage next to a bunch of Monster Woo lookalikes and sighed, “Oh thank goodness.” I bowed at him. “Thank you, RM.”

“Call me Namjoon. I’m not RM right now.”

“Understood.” I smiled and looked at the board. “Still delayed. Do you know if they’ve said anything about how long the storm would last?”

He shook his head, “No. And even so, we’re snowed in. The roads are no good, and I bet the skies are even worse.”

I sighed, “True. I guess I should get my stuff back.”

“You can sit with us if you want. We’ve got enough blankets to spare. Everyone who left gave theirs to us.” He motioned to the corner of the waiting room that their staff had claimed.

Sure enough, a bunch of blankets of various colors and logos were being turned into sleeping mats and such for everyone. Wow. Although you were sure sasaengs had been sent home and that it was just regular people who wanted to get home or to a warm hotel.

Still, I was nervous, “Are you sure?”

“C’mon~” Namjoon smiled and pulled my hand with him.

We sat on the blankets, and I got a proper introduction of the boys. It turned out we were taking the same flight. I sat two seats in front of them since they had gotten spots near the very back of the plane. They had given my seat away in coach to someone else by accident, so I was promoted to first class as an apology. Had I known that BTS was also on the same flight, I would’ve given away that ticket.

I was right about them performing at New Year’s Rockin’ Eve again this year. It would be the last one a few of them got to do since the oldest three were going to serve. Being curious and not really thinking about it, I asked what the plan was for rapline. Would Taehyung be part of it now that ⅔ would be in the military for two years?

They all blinked and Yoongi said, “She’s scary.”

Jimin giggled, “Smartie!”

Namjoon replied, “That is exactly the plan. Jungkook too, but he’s already got a lot going on with the vocal area.”

“Do you think I can pull it off?” Taehyung asked.

“Of course! Me and like 90% of the internet. We’ve been throwing around predictions and stuff about how things were going to work, and most of them said they couldn’t wait to hear you and Kookie rap again. Mostly you for the same reason of not putting too much stress on the nation’s maknae.” I smiled at Jungkook.

He blushed in return and nawed down another candy cane. Eggnog was brought to all of us, and Namjoon handed his to me before getting one for himself. I thanked him. We continued to talk about Christmas and New Year’s plans. The boys were going to do a vlive and sing carols and try to partake in some American holiday traditions. They asked about me, and I said that my holiday plans included eating and maybe some arts and crafts with family.

I licked away the eggnog that I felt on my top lip. Namjoon got a nearby napkin and wiped away the rest for me.

Giggling, I grabbed one and dabbed at his cheek, “You should check your own face first, silly.”

“But yours is so much cuter.”

Bruh. To say that I froze would be an understatement. I stopped moving on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming and running around. My mile beat a thousand times per second. Did Kim Namjoon just call me cute? My face of all things? I blushed and bit my bottom lip.

“You’re too sweet.” was all I could say before I continued sipping on my eggnog that actually had rum in it.

I wasn’t a lightweight usually, but my stomach had only eaten one and a half meals today. The rest had just been candy. I unwrapped the Swedish chocolate and ate half of it before I had more eggnog. My cheeks were so warm, but I noticed eyes on my hand.

Jimin was eyeing the chocolate.

“You want it?” I offered him the other half.

Namjoon cleared his throat, and the silver haired boy looked at his hyung. I was about to look to see what was happening too before Jimin spoke up.

“No, it’s ok. It’s yours. You should have it.”

I looked at the bright red head who just smiled at me, showing off his dimples. Ok then. I shrugged and had the other half. The topic turned to the book I was reading earlier and had brought along for my flight. It was written in English, but it had gotten a Korean translation. It was called Children of Blood and Bone, and I was in love with it. I gushed on and on about it being completely black characters except for one that showed up later that was Asian coded.

I was convinced it was a Korean guy based off of one of them because the author was also ARMY. Her name was Tomi Adeyemi and had gone to one of their concerts with her brother, but also it was a book filled with all types of magic and a rebel princess.

“Yah, Namjoon! What are you looking at?” Jin’s voice pulled your focus. “Where are your eyes, dude?”

His ears started to get red, “N-Nothing! Nowhere! I swear. I was looking at her face.”

My cheeks started to get warm, “Wh-what?”

Jin wouldn’t let it go, “Her eyes are up there, not down...there.”

“You’re being dumb. I was looking at her face. You’re just at a weird angle, hyung.” He looked at me. “I promise I wasn’t looking at your chest, (Y/N). You’re just so beautiful when you’re talking about what you love that I was watching your lips not your chest, and oh my god.”

He covered his mouth as his face gradually got more and more red. Yoongi was the first to laugh. Taehyung and Jungkook were gaming on their Nintendo Switches and even cracked a smile at their leader who just confessed to be staring at my lips. Hoseok was dying laughing on the blanketed floor.

Namjoon bowed his head, “I’m sorry.”

“Whoa, hyung, your ears match her lipstick.” Tae said, pointing.

I replied, “It’s fine. I feel the same way when I watch videos of you performing and when you guys talk about your music.”

It didn’t stop my heart from racing. Was he really hitting on me? Nah, it must’ve been all in my head. There was no way. He was probably just being his usual kind and sweet self and my brain was getting carried away with it.

“By the way, where did you go earlier with the little girl?” He asked, trying to move away from the embarrassing moment as fast as possible.

“Oh,” I said. “There’s another waiting room where they’re doing karaoke. The little girl I was with wanted to sing, and her parents needed a nap. I was gonna take her to the kids’ room but came across the karaoke instead.”

Jungkook suddenly took out his earbuds, “Did you say karaoke?”

I nodded. Less than five minutes later, we were back in the karaoke room. Most flights had been cancelled now, but there was nowhere else for anyone to go until things cleared up. Everyone gawked and it parted like the red and green sea. Signs had been put up labelling certain rooms by now.

This was the karaoke room. The place where we just left had become a place for talk and chatter while a room down the hall was filled with cots and blankets and pillows for everyone stranded here. The generators were still going strong and so were the vocals from the purple haired cutie from earlier.

He raised his brows at me and finished his song, “Ayo, babysitter! Ya come back to sing? It doesn’t even have to be with me. I just know you can sing.”

“I mean, yeah, but--”

“You can sing with your idol friends if you want. Please?”

Namjoon nudged you, “I won’t make you, but I kinda would like to sing with you even though I’m not that good.”

“Kim Namjoon, you are a good singer. I love your voice. We’re singing.” I looked at the guy. “We’re singing.”

The guy helped me and Namjoon on stage and queued up the song. He was the one who chose it, and the song was a Christmas Classic aka “Let it Snow” but split into a duet. There was blue highlight for one part and pink for the other. Just to make it easier on ourselves, I sang pink words. When Namjoon came in to sing his part, he focused on the lyrics to make sure he didn’t forget any.

As the song went on, we became more playful with each other but also very aware of all the phone cameras recording us. I smiled at him since he was doing so well. He really was an idol who could sing as well as rap and dance and just be beautiful. Behind all of it was his beautiful smart and sexy brain. I nearly forgot to come in during the next part where we sung together.

“When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight all the way home I’ll be warm.”

“Oh the fire is slowly dying.” He said to which I replied, “But my dear, we’ll still goodbying.”

Together again we sang, “But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

We skipped and goofed off with each other while the flute sounding instrumental played. We couldn’t help but laugh at ourselves almost forgetting to start singing again when the lyrics popped up once more.

“When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm,” I sang.

Namjoon gave me an unexpected back hug as he sang, “But if you really hold me tight...”

We looked at each other as we sang, “All the way home I’ll be warm.”

“The fire is slowly dying. But my dear, we’ll still goodbying.” the red headed man let me go.

I was to sing most of the end part but we went back and forth on the let it snow part.

“But as long as you love me so, let it snow.”

“Let it snow,”

“Let it...” I wait for some music to play before a held out “Snow~”

People clapped as we held hands and bowed. Taehyung ran up in his soft cream colored sweater to hang a mistletoe above our heads. There was no way we were actually going to legit kiss until Namjoon tapped his cheek saying it was ok for me to smooch him there. I decided why not? When else am I going to get a chance to kiss my dream husband’s cheek?

I was wearing heels, so my face was in perfect position as I closed my eyes and leaned in. Some noise was made from Taehyung. “Oh, hyung.” or something like that.

My lips made contact...with _his lips_. Namjoon had turned his head when Tae made a sound, and so our lips touched. We instantly turned the other way and covered our mouths as we both started to blush hardcore and the onlookers screamed.

My heart pounded in my ears, and I looked at V who had a cheeky smile on his face. He did that on purpose! I could tell by the look in his eyes. He then put an arm over both of us and hugged us both. Jungkook jumped in to join the hug.

Maybe there was also a bit of Christmas Magic inside that eggnog, or that karaoke machine, or on the makeshift stage. Either way, it gave me a kiss under the mistletoe with Namjoon. The most Merry Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting it a few hours early here cuz I can.


	6. Tarmac Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung x Female!Reader
> 
> You’re on time for your flight. Great. You’re sat next to a cute guy. Even better! That cute guy turns out to be idol and stage actor Kim Taehyung! That’s amazing! Now you’re stuck on a delayed plane with him and his castmasts for the next forseeable future. What happens is beyond your imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Gets lewd near the end** _

Your flight was finally called. It did its best to get out before the snowstorm hit, and you were grateful for that. Because you were you and wanted to look good while in comfort, you were wearing a thick pair of Kwanzaa themed leggings and a green warm sweater dress with a black tank top underneath instead of a bra.

Cuz you weren’t about to take a 5 hour flight wearing a bra.

You noticed a lot of colorful baggage being thrown onto the plane after you sat down. The overhead compartment had your larger carry-on bag inside it while your purse was at your feet. That wasn’t the only thing, but a lot of beautiful people were on the plane too. Like more beautiful in their own unique ways. A lot were bare faced with masks on their faces.

Since you had been one of the first people on the plane, you knew it’d be a while for take off. So your eyes wandered outside. Thank god you got a window seat. The person sitting next to you greeted you from behind a mask. You looked to see who it was and it was a cute man dressed in a pair of sweats and a comfy green sweater. It’s funny how you two actually matched.

Their deep voice sounded comforting, and they didn’t seem like they’d be too much of a hassle during this flight. There was a small seven pointed star on the silver necklace they wore, but you didn’t think much of it. Very masculine, but you never knew.

“Hi, I’m Kim Taehyung. It seems we’ll be sitting together during this long flight.”

“Hello, I’m (Y/N). It seems so. Where are you headed?”

He replied, “The company and I are headed to New York. We’re performing there and also get to take a bit of a vacation too. What about yourself?”

“Just going to spend the holidays with an internet friend. What company are you in?”

Taehyung pointed to a guy’s tealish blue sweater retro accents that read HAIRSPRAY! You started gushing about how much you loved the Korean revival of it and how they make the music sound more like kpop even though you weren’t really into idols. You could apprciate the artistry and how amazing the costumes looked. He chuckled. Then it struck you. Which actor was he? It was sort of hard to tell with his face mask on, but judging by his voice…and his name!

“Link! Kim Taehyung plays Link Larkon! I knew I recognized that name!”

“You’re a fan, huh?” He asked playfully.

As if you hadn’t just been the most uncool fangirl there ever was. You blushed and gave an awkward chuckle before you nodded and introduced yourself.

He smiled, “Glad to meet you.”

“I’ll try not to bother you too much.” You said. “You probably need your rest what with performing eight times a week and being a lead.”

“Someone as beautiful as you could never bother me.” He replied.

You nodded and then got out your reading material and put in your earphones. It was what you had planned to do before you knew you were sitting next to a [Broadway] star, and he seemed to be doing the same. The last thing you wanted to do was take his sleep from him.

A few minutes later, you looked up. Why hadn’t you moved yet? The snowstorm would arrive at any moment, and you couldn’t wait to taste found family traditions on your tongue. Eggnog and homemade cranberry sauce. Pasta casserole! A flight attendant passed by. She was making sure everything was fine before the safety videos.

Those began to play on the screens. Must’ve been just a minor delay. You checked to make sure your phone was on airplane mode and continued listening to your multilingual Broadway playlist. It was on shuffle, so one second it was Spanish Hamilton and next thing it was Icelandic RENT.

You started humming along to English Lion King, and Taehyung seemed to perk up a bit. He looked over to watch your lips.

“It’s the circle of liiiiiffeeee,” You sang under your breath.

He smiled and you felt a tap on your shoulder.

Your cheeks instinctively got hot as you took your earbud out and looked at him, “Sorry. Am I being loud? Sometimes I can’t tell.”

“No, not at all. Can I listen with you? You’re singing under your breath and it sounds like an interesting playlist.

“Oh, a sure. It’s musical theatre songs in every language I could find.” So you you put your earbud back in and gave him the other one after wiping it off.

Taehyung stuck it in his ear and the two of you just sat…and sat…the delay was announced. Just 30 minutes, nothing too long. It was nothing to worry about until 30 minutes passed by already.

“We should be taking off now, shouldn’t we?” Taehyung asked you.

You nodded since that’s exactly what you thought. He took off his face mask five minutes later and you couldn’t help but think how cast pictures didn’t do this man’s beauty justice. The natural theatre grace with which he moved. His golden skin glowing in the led lights of the plane. Your heart began to pound in your ears, tuning out Hair in Russian. It wasn’t until you forced yourself to continue reading did your heart settle a bit.

Ten minutes later, and everyone was getting restless. You looked outside your window. Snow was falling. No. No. No!

“Um…” You started to say to your seating neighbor, but he noticed too.

“Yeah, I uh…” He handed your earbud to you. “I’ll go see what’s up. Be right back.”

You nodded, “Okay.” and turned off the music until he got back. In case he still wanted to listen to your International Broadway playlist.

It was hard to focus on the page without is warmth by your side. Looking at the snow made you worry. Would you get to taste your step brother’s pumpkin s’more pie on Christmas Eve like you planned? Was the snow sticking? Yeah. Yeah, it was. Very well in fact.

“Dear passengers…” A voice came on the speakers.

Taehyung sat back down next to you, and by the tense look on his face, it wasn’t food news. He shook his head and sighed.

“…I am sorry to inform you that we are currently unable to fly. The snowstorm arrived sooner than expected and all flights have been told to either land or–in our case–not go anywhere until things clear up.”

Everyone groaned and moaned and sighed and protested in unison.

The voice continued, “We are also not allowed to let you off for safety reason at this current moment. So for now, please relax and be patient. We will do our best to take care of you and will give you more information as it becomes available. For now, it is best if you contacted friends and family who are waiting for you and let them know about the delay as well. Thank you.”

So, you were stuck on a plane. It could’ve been worse. Your seating neighbor could’ve been a super talkative creep or crying baby. Luckily, it was the beautiful Kim Taehyung. International idol and actor of the stage and screen. Although you weren’t too into idols, you were into theatre. So this was great for you.

“Jeez.” You sighed. “I’ll have to tell my friends I’ll be later than expected.” and took out your phone.

“Yeah.” Then he stood and turned around. “Hey, boss!”

Another deep but feminine voice called back, “Yeah, I’m on it!”

Afterwards, you two just sorta continued to listen to music in a comfortable silence. You soon stopped paying attention to your book and just stared outside as the snow and wind got thicker and higher. Taehyung’s head suddenly dropped on your shoulder giving you a bit of a startle. You smiled at him as he smacked his lips and grabbed his Tata plushie tightly.

Cute.

You then allowed yourself to read again. There was nothing to be done now other than wait. A cast member who introduced herself as Darla asked if it was ok that he was leaning on you like that. He just looked so adorable and you didn’t want to wake him, so you said it was.

“Dear Passengers, we still have no news about being able to let you off, but since this is the time the first movie would be showing, we will be doing that soon. Also, all headphones are free as an apology for this situation. Let your attendant know if you’ll need a pai. Thank you for your continued patience.”

However, you dozed off as soon as you were told there was no real news. Languages and musicals mixed together as you performed in the mother of all plays. Not to mention, Taehyung was also there. He sand like the deep voiced angel he was as he played all the love interests allowing your true wishes and desires to come apparent. He began singing “It Takes Two” just to you.

When the song ended in your dream, the handsome apperutuib trued o kiss you. It startled you so much that you opened your eyes while still in shock. Hart, please calm down. You begged.

Taking in your surrounding, nothing much had changed. Taehyung. Taehyung was…holding your arm? Ok…? Where had his plushie gone? The heart shaped head was under his tired and heavy foot. You allowed yourself just to stare a bit at his sleeping face and let out a small giggle. His face did a tiny smirk before settling back to its relaxed state of sleep.

“Taetae!” Someone called from the back.

You shook him gently, “Taehyung-oppa. Wake up. One of your castmates is calling you.”

“Hmmmm….” He hummed. “Call me oppa again.”

“Oppa~” You laughed a bit at yourself and how sweet you sounded.

“Yeah?” He looked up at you with his boxy grin springing forth.

You couldn’t help but giggle once more. The guy called his name again, so Tae stretched and yawned before he stood and looked at his phone. It sounded like the director again. He told the idol to check the group chat. Taehyung smiled and showed you the message.

“What song?” He asked and handed you his phone.

Knowing there was only one answer to get everyone involved. Taehyung smiled when you showed him the message you had not sent. He pressed the SEND button and everyone chuckled.

“Tracy, you’re up!” The director said.

A plus sized girl with beautiful black hair stood up and began to sing, “You can’t stop an avalanche as it races down the hill/You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will/And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still/Cause the world keeps spinning ‘round and 'round/And my heart’s keeping time to the speed of sound/I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way.”

Taehyung stood and joined in, “Cause you can’t stop the beat/Ever since this whole world began/A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man/And so I’m gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today/Cause you can’t stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky/You can wonder if you wanna, but I never ask why/And if you try to hold me down I’m gonna spit in your eye and say/That you can’t stop the beat!”

As the cast performed an acapella version of the song, it was just indescribably beautiful. It was so cool to see the switch from human to character especially for the girl who played Penny. The girl who played Maybelle hadn’t returned from the bathroom in time for her part, so you picked up where she would’ve come in before you could stop yourself.

“Oh, oh, oh, you can’t stop today/As it comes speeding down the track/Ooh child, yesterday is history and it’s never coming back/Cuz tomorrow is a brand new day/And it don’t know white from black!/Yeah cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round/And my heart’s keepin time to the speed of sound/I was lost ‘til I heard the drums, then I found my way!”

Everyone gave a bit of a cheer and clapped as we continued with, “Cause you can’t stop the beat/Ever since we first saw the light/A man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night/And so I’m gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today/Cause you can’t stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above/They can try to stop the paradise we’re dreaming of/But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay/Cause you can’t stop the beat.”

A few of the members were dancing in the walkways. It just sorta happened. Yeah, you were no Broadway baby, but they didn’t seem to hate your voice. Taehyung put his arm over your shoulder as the song came to a close.

“…But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay/You can’t stop the beat/You can’t stop the beat/You can’t stop the beat/You can’t stop the beat/You can’t stop the beat!!!”

People had their phones out and recorded the impromptu performance. For the next couple of hours, that’s what happened. When things got too anxious or boring someone would send a song to sing to the group chat. You got to trade off lines with both the Maybelle actress as well as the one who played Tracy. They’d just point at you, and you’d sing the next part.

There was a strong part of you that wanted to suggest “It Takes Two” for Taehyung since no one had so far, but you were wayyyy too nervous to do such a bold thing.

Taehyung had a baby ARMY in his lap anyways and was playing with her. She looked like your’s and his love child with his nose and eyes but your skin tone and hair color and a slightly similar texture. Adorable. What if…no no no. What were you even thinking? You having a child with the Kim Taehyung. ARMY would eat you alive!

“You’re staring, (Y/N).” His brown eyes sparkled as they looked at yours. “Did you wanna play with the baby too?”

He sat the cute little bean in your lap and you let her grab your pointer finger. Her hand started to shake is as she smiled all excitedly. Soon enough, you were playing peek-a-boo with the baby girl. She laughed every time. Then the father came and thanked you two for playing with and watching her while he got some rest before returning to his seat.

“Dear passengers, first we would like to thank you for your continued patience. The snowstorm seems to be clearing up from our readings!”

Everyone erupted in cheers!

“We have no word about what’s to come next. That is we do not know if we will be able to fly yet or if we’ll be able to drop you back off at the airport for you guys to reschedule for another flight–which better be free or I’m gonna fight the airline for you.”

People laughed.

“We have been told either one or the other will be happening within the next hour. We will let you know when we have information. Thank you again.”

“At least that’s something.” Said the man who played Corny Collins. He sat in front of you, and his face popped up as he looked at you from kneeling in his seat. “Aye, (Y/N) lemme ask you something.”

You looked up at him, “Yea?”

He grinned, “What would it take for you to become part of this cast? We’ll figure out a part for you to play if you want it. I ask cuz I think you’ve got a future in musicals. Pipe like yours are hard to find.”

If you got to be Tracy…you’d get to kiss Tae–

Your face got hot, “No, no, I could never!”

The bottle blonde Eunha who played Amber scoffed, “You’re talented, girly. At least think about it.” She lowered her voice. “Some contracts are expiring soon, so there will be space for you.” She grinned.

Corny nudged her and she playfully stuck out her tongue.

When her attention shifted back to you, she said, “I know what can get you to say yes.”

You laughed, “What?”

“Taetae, do your solo.”

Without a second of hesitation, Taehyung burst into singing, “They say it’s a man’s world, well, that cannot be denied/But what good’s a man’s world without a woman by his side?/And so I will wait until that moment you decide~”

The ensemble males began to croon softly with Tae, “That I’m your man and you’re my girl/That I’m the sea and you’re the pearl/It takes two, baby/It takes two”

No fucking way! Your face felt like it was burning and that sensation reached your ears too. The flame only got hotter when he made you stand in the middle of the aisle as he sang to you and only you. He even leaned in to touch his forehead to yours making sure he had a clear view of your face no matter if you were too nervous to look into his.

You wanted to glare at Eunha, but he wouldn’t let you take his eyes off of him, as he got you to sway with him, “Lancelot had Guinevere, Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick/Romeo had Juliet, and Liz, well, she has her Dick/They say it takes two to tango, well, that tango’s child’s play/So take me to the dance floor and we’ll twist the night away!” He did the move slowly in front of you.

God his voice was powerful! The unique huskiness making it just the right amount of sensual. It also made your panties very wet, but that’s another situation. He put your arms around his neck as he held you around the waist. You knew that everyone was looking at you, but it felt like it was just you and him in that moment. How could Tracy do this every night?

“Tell me you’re my girl and I’m your boy/That you’re my pride and I’m your joy/That I’m the sand and you’re the tide/And I’ll be the groom if you’ll be my bride” He got on one fucking knee, fam. “It takes two, baby. It takes two.”

Then he held your chin up to look at him, “It takes two, babaayyyyy. It takes…two.”

Ya melted. When he hit the last high note, the plane began to move. You were thrown into his arms and he fell on his back onto the seats. Everyone gasped. Lips.

“Dear passenger. Please get into your seats and buckle up! We are ready for take off! We only have a small window of time to do so. I repeat…”

As the attention had gone elsewhere, you and Taehyung scrambled to get back into your seats and get buckled. You hid your hands in your face and he tried to head to the bathroom.

“Sorry, sir,” A stewardess stopped him, “We must ask that you stay seated until we are in the air.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He sat and put on his seatbelt.

You couldn’t bare to look at him with your heart pounding in your ears even as you apologized for falling into him. He pat your back and said it was ok. Was that a chuckle you heard?

At some point, you were finally able to sit up but still found it hard to look at the beautiful man directly. Also, turbulence with your head down would not be fun.

“Don’t worry about it, ok? I know it was an accident.”

“You’re ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He shook his head, “No, I just…”

You were about to ask what he was trying to say when you saw him move the long recovered Tata to cover his crotch. That area wasn’t that high before, was it? You blushed when you realized.

That was a boner.

“Did I do that?” You asked, having lowered your voice.

Taehyung nodded, “ I was gonna go to the bathroom to…but…”

You swallowed knowing you could help him out. The blankets provided by the airline and the darkness of the plane could hide things if he could keep quiet. Just had to unfold them and put them on your laps.

“I…I’ll help you.”

His eyes got big, “Really? It wouldn’t be–”

“Yes. Really.” You nodded and got the blankets set up and waited for the flight attendants to pass by before you slid your hand down his now unbuttoned pants. You whispered into his ear, “Just stay quiet, ok?”


	7. Winter's Cellist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi x Trans!Reader (MTF)
> 
> Prince Yoongi fell in love with a girl who didn’t look too much like what he imagined a girl to be when he was young. The way they played music together promised a connection not even magic could break.

Prince Min Yoongi was next in line for the throne. This, everyone knew. He worked so well and was quite organized. He hated crowds or being the center of attention, however, and he was usually snoozing in a tree or some other arbitrary place. Other than those two flaws, everyone believed he would be a great King because despite his love for sleep and hatred of attention, he had created many good programs and systems to make the kingdom run more smoothly.

Most who visited the palace were lucky if they even got a glimpse of him unless they came to the Winter’s Ball which was hosted by the Min family every year since as long as the young prince was alive. He was in his late twenties, and so he was young, but that didn’t stop the castle from whispering about his relationship status.

“Is it true Prince Yoongi has turned down yet another proposal?”

Or lack thereof.

“Quite true. I saw the princess crying with my own two eyes. I swear she would’ve turned the prince to stone if it weren’t for her guards.”

The long haired footman scratched his head, “I thought his last suitor was male.”

“Prince McEwan and Princess Jisoo were very close in sending their proposals, but Liam’s father wanted the two to get married and not the prince himself. Princess Jisoo’s was legit.” The other handsome older man explained.

“Ah, I see. That makes the 300th one this year, doesn’t it?” They were making popcorn strings with colored popcorn.

He nodded, “Oh, there he comes.”

The men bowed, “Your highness.”

Prince Yoongi was in his royal sporting wear as he went to the courts to play some basketball, but he stopped and stared at the two men.

“What are you doing?” He asked in ernest.

“We’re beginning to decorate for the Winter Ball, your highness. We only have two weeks to get everything done.”

He blinked and then blinked again. The Prince looked around and saw wreaths on doors and candles in windows not yet lit. There were some ladies on ladders hanging up lights and others twirling with tinsel. Winter Ball. It was getting colder. He couldn’t help but smile.

“It is that time of the year again, isn’t it? I had forgotten.” He turned to see his best friend and Prince of the Mono Kingdom. “Wait! Have the musicians arrived yet?”

Prince Namjoon shrugged. Yoongi tossed him the ball and said he would be at the courts as soon as he checked something out. He knew his friend too well and decided to help the older men since it would take Yoongi long for his friend to come back. The two men gawked at how fast their prince moved.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run this fast.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him run at all!”

Namjoon chuckled knowing the reason why his dear friend was running and were he was running to. For every ball, there was a different band of musicians that would show up to play for the occasion. Yoongi loved music and was required to attend, so he would usually just show up just to listen to the band play. However, there was a special girl in the Winter Band, and he wanted to make sure she was doing ok, wanted to make sure she had arrived at the castle before he could focus on anything again.

There she was. The cellist was pulling her clear case behind her as she was lead to her room by one of the round servants roaming the castle. Her hair was not in its formal bun and rustled by her ears as she moved. Prince Yoongi just sighed as he watched her walking with jeans and a pair of converse wedges.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, hyung?” a voice asked too closely.

Yoongi jumped and nearly punched the person, but it was just Prince Jungkook with Namjoon’s brother Taehyung. Both had servants carrying art supplies nearby.

“Who’s she?” Prince Taehyung asked.

“The cellist of the group I had you guys design outfits for this summer when you came to visit. I hadn’t realized how close the ball was since you guys all arrive so early.”

Jungkook nodded, “The red and white ones?”

Yoongi replied, “Yep. I’m going to go see what she thinks of it. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Let us know what they say!” Taehyung called after the enamored Prince.

With a wave in reply, the two artistic princes went to find a good scene to paint in front of. It was always such fun when they Princes of the Seven Kingdoms got together. Their friendship and close bond assured that there would be peace between the lands for many years to come once these princes became Kings in their own rights.

Prince Yoongi saw her walk into the bedroom and she gasped.

“Is this for me?” She asked the servant.

Yoongi was the one who replied, “Yes. I had all the outfits of the Winter Band custom made this year. Do you like it?”

“Very much, but you did not have to do this.”

“I wanted to, (Y/N).”

She smiled, “You remembered.”

He nodded, “I could never forget you.” Yoongi cleared his throat at the servant who began bringing in her luggage. “Did your travel go well, (Y/N)?”

“It did. Might I ask what the Prince is dressed for?”

Yoongi looked down at his basketball shorts and matching tank top, “Well, I was about to go shoot some hoops before I realized that you’d be arriving today. I wanted to see you.”

“You’re always so kind to me, your highness. I appreciate it so very much.” She smiled gratefully.

“Anything for a childhood friend like you.” He gazed at her with such kindness in his eyes. Then Yoongi cleared his throat. “I see you brought your electric cello this year.”

“Well, you did give it to me last year. I wanted to use your gift in front of you. I’ve been practicing a lot on it, but I’ll be playing it in public for the first time at the ball.”

He couldn’t help but smile, “I can’t wait to see it. I uh, I should get going now. Hopefully we can play together before the Winter’s Ball. Like we used to.”

“Me too.” She bowed. “I’ll see you around, princey.”

She used the informal nickname she had used when they were kids together. Yoongi smiled and left, his heart full of joy. He made sure to tell his servants that (Y/N) and her band had top priority in entertainment guests and to treat her well. Then the prince returned to Namjoon who was talking to his older brother Jin, the heir to the Kim throne, as they handed ornaments to decorators.

“Joon-ie, sorry that took so long. She loved the dress, though. Let’s go play.”

“Ok!”

The others thanked the young prince for his help.

~~~~~

Yoongi was 10 and in an uncomfortable suit. He didn’t like wearing the dumb crown or being talked to by all these people. They were just being nice to him because he was royalty. It was obvious to tell how fake they were being. Everyone who spoke to him only did so to get in good with the younger child of the Min Royals, so he would say something nice about them later. So he ran out of the room after biting a bejeweled hand as hard as he could.

He threw his crown too, not caring where it landed. Prince Yoongi just wanted to be alone! Why did everyone have to want his attention? Why didn’t his parents or anyone else for that matter listen to him when he said he didn’t wanna go to the dumb party? Even his older brother told him just to deal with it.

Then he heard crying nearby as he wiped his own lonely tears.

“Hello?”

It was a girl in a golden yellow dress. She froze and told him to go away. He didn’t and instead handed her the random fabric that was folded into a square and resided in his chest pocket.

“You’re crying more than I am. Here.”

She took it and rubbed her eyes, “Thanks.”

He sat next to her, “Why are you sad?”

“Why are you?” She threw the question back at him.

“I asked first. I’ll tell you mind if you say yours.”

She nodded, “The band director said I can’t play with them unless I wear a suit. Suits are for boys! I’m not a boy! I really wanted to play for the royal family too. I worked so hard. I promise I’m good.” She began crying again.

Yoongi looked around and jumped off the bench, “Follow me.”

“Wait, why were crying?”

“Prince Yoongi, there you are!” A voice called.

He grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her through the garden, both running as fast as possible and hiding behind a poodle shaped shrub. The two then snuck out and didn’t stop moving until they climbed inside a window.

“You’re the prince?” She asked.

Yoongi nodded, “Yeah. Please don’t treat me differently.” he turned on the light.

“As long as you don’t treat me differently either.”

“Why would I…” Yoongi trailed off.

She looked nothing like what he thought she would. (Y/N) was taller than him and had a very short cut that was popular among younger boys. Yoongi just had his styled specially for this occasion but his hair looked like that too.

“Are you a boy?” The little prince asked.

She shook her head, “No. I’m a girl, but no one believes me. Not even my band director.”

“I believe you.” Yoongi said. “I brought you to the music room so I could hear you play for me. You said you were good at cello, right?”

The girl nodded.

Yoongi got out a white one, “Then can I hear you?”

She got into a chair to help her hold the large cello and started to play a beautiful song. It was sort of sad sounding, but it was beautiful. The young prince knew this tune since it was of a lullabye his favorite maid used to sing before she got too sick to care for him. The girl’s eyes were closed in concentration as her small fingers carefully played the instrument.

He hadn’t heard it in years. The maid had taught him how to play it on piano, so he opened the pristine grand and tried to see if his fingers remembered it. They did. The young girl smiled at him for a moment and then the two didn’t look at each other again. All eyes were shut tight, but they heard each other’s souls and spirits as they played together.

The very next evening, Yoongi had gotten her a chance to play it on stage with him cheering her on from the side. The people were crying at how beautifully she played and fired the band director for not having her play with the rest of the group. She came to the palace every winter and played for the Min Royals since then.

Yoongi and (Y/N) usually had a day where they’d play that song together. Just the two of them meeting in the music room and just being themselves for just a moment. Not a prince and a girl from a far away land, but musicians doing what they loved.

~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until two years ago when the Prince started leaving her flowers and other gifts when she visited. He hadn’t yet told her that he liked her more than just a musical partner but as a romantic one as well.

He wanted to do that this year before the ball was over. But would his parents let him marry a girl who wasn’t royalty? They had too. He loved her.

____

The first day of the ball was here. Guests would start arriving in two hours time. The seven kind princes continued to help put up last minute decorations with the staff just as they always had. When the boys heard the graceful moan of a cello, they noticed how Prince Min Yoongi began to smile.

Then one of their oldest and most trusted servants entered and bowed low, “Prince Yoongi, your parents would like to have a private word with you in the family tea room. They said I was to drag you if you would not come among your own choice.”

He frowned and looked in the direction of the beautiful tune, “Fine.” He sighed.

…

“Yoongi, my dear son!” King Min said as his son bowed to him in respect. “I am so glad you got here so soon. Your mother and I have something important to tell you.”

Queen Min nodded, “Please sit down, my dear son.”

Yoongi sat and tea was poured for all three of them by their servant. Then the room was empty. Just the three of them since his older brother had gone to another kingdom after getting married to their queen. Something of the sort is what his parents wanted to talk about to their younger son, heir to the Min Throne.

“Yoongi, out of all the parties we’ve had and all the proposals you’ve gotten, is there anyone you’ve had a special liking for or turned down out of fear or some sort of similar emotion?” She asked, back straight. “Do you reject everyone because of your antisocial tendencies or because you genuinely do not think any of them deserve the throne once your father and I pass on?”

Her husband placed his hand on top of her’s, “We’ve received word that you’ve rejected over 300 royals this year. That’s a new record. We’re not getting any younger and would like to have at least the hope of a proper heir being conceived after we’ve passed.”

Yoongi wasn’t sure if he wanted kids, though, and with science and a bit of magic it was possible for anyone to conceive. He had been worried before about his feelings, but having a baby wasn’t the problem. Being in love with someone who wasn’t royalty was.

The prince took a sip of his tea, “Mom, Dad, I…”

Their posture became expectant.

“I don’t have any interest in getting married to these people who only want to higher their status. I wanna get married to someone I love.”

Queen min scoffed, “The love comes after, and they might even be the perfect pair because of a logical companionship instead of love.”

“Other Kings have consorts. It’s not that hard to secure the family line!”

“This doesn’t matter! You drank enchanted tea. It will make sure you ask for someone’s hand in marriage before the ball is over. That’s three days, Yoongi. A Christmas proposal. Choose wisely.” The mother stormed out.

King Min sighed, “I’m sorry, son. We had no other choice. Your mother and I have been patient and understanding and forgiving for way too long.”

“Do you not love or trust me enough to do the best for our kingdom?”

“We did this because we are doing the best for our kingdom. We love you, Yoongi, but we love our kingdom too.”

Yoongi left to his room and refused to shed tears of frustration. He tried to throw up, but nothing came out. He wiped his lips as he finished kneeling in front of the toilet and returned to his bed chamber where the royal dressers were there to do his hair and makeup and get him in his royal outfit for tonight’s ball.

White dress shirt and black pants he put on himself. As he sat, his hair was styled to be clean and neat while a thick white ribbon was tied into a loose bow around his neck. Black dress shoes were slid on and polished. Makeup artists did their work hiding all the blemishes they deemed unfit for royalty. He stood and a red and black lace patterned blazer was thrown on his shoulders

Next thing, Yoongi knew, he was holding a sparkling green drink and sitting on his throne. His brother was arriving soon with his wife. Greetings were said. Yoongi wondered if they had given enchanted tea to his brother as well or if his heart had truly stuck with the superficial royals they were surrounded with. He’d ask another time when he could mingle.

On the first night, the Min Family did not interact with guests. He could hear the cello from where he sat but could not hear her. She wouldn’t be wearing the dress tonight but on the last night to fit the color theme. Day 1: Red, Day 2: Green, Day 3: Any holiday colors (red, green, white, blue, silver, etc)

The prince didn’t say anything to his parents and excused himself early to go to bed. He couldn’t leave, though. The tea’s magic was very specific. He had to greet five possible partners before he was allowed to go. Only two had approached him. Most of the candidates in the room had already been rejected by the stoic prince beforehand.

A graceful black haired girl bowed in front of him in an overly bright red gown, “Greetings, dear Prince Yoongi, I am Witch Seulgi. It seems you have turned down most of my other sisters, but I would like to let you know that I am interested in having your hand in marriage.” Her blue eyes gave an unnatural sparkle as if her irises were embedded with aquamarine.

“Yes. I shall take your proposal under consideration.”

She gave a stern nod, “Please, take this gem as a gift from me. It has not been enchanted or hexed, I assure you. I simply wanted you to have a reminder of your consideration.” A light blue jewel in the shape of a heart was placed in Yoongi’s hands.

Then Seulgi bowed and walked away. Three hours later, two more suitors came back to back and then Yoongi went to bed. He didn’t even remember any of the people who had asked for his hand tonight. They were all so boring and yet blue eyes stayed strong in his mind.

Seulgi. Witch Seulgi. She was from the Velvet Kingdom which specialized in dark magic. Their origins were quite negative, but with her and her sisters ruling together the kingdom had become a place for free but monitored magic. No more kidnapping unwilling people for sacrifices.

He looked at the jewel which sat on his desk. Talking to their local wizard Bang, he assured the family it had no magical properties. The other girls and guys had given him many gifts to be remembered by, but the Queen Witch stayed in his mind. Looking at the gem he didn’t notice the poinsettia petal that arrived under the door, the symbol (Y/N) and him came up with to make sure the other knew they wanted to play together.

______

The next day, seven proposals occured, but Yoongi wanted to find Seulgi. When he did, the two danced together to the distant music and talked. They shared many ideas about what they wanted their kingdoms to do if they ever did get married. Magic would be taught in schools to the humans that resided in the Min Kingdom, most likely through music. The same amount of strictness with rules and laws.

Maybe this would work out. Why was Yoongi so against marrying a Princess anyways? Perhaps his own prejudgements had made him blind to the good and human sides of some of the royalty. Seulgi’s wit was so charming and her eyes. He asked if it was natural, the sparkle.

“All Witch royalty have unique eye colors like mine. It’s a symbol of our lineage. There were so many false humans who used learned magic to claim the throne, so our ancestors charmed the bloodline.”

“That is very clever.” Yoongi smiled, showing his gums, “Your family is quite smart. What happened to the liars?”

“Died in our dungeons. We didn’t want their toxic souls as part of our sacrifices but they had to be punished.”

Yoongi nodded and looked around, “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

_____

The third night had arrived. At breakfast, Yoongi sat with the other six princes.

“You were out quite late last night, Yoongs.” Jin said.

Namjoon agreed, “Yeah. I didn’t see (Y/N) either. Did you two ditch the ball?”

He shook his head, “Nope. I went to the gardens with Seulgi and watched her do some magic. She controls water, isn’t that cool?”

Jungkook tilted his head, “Witch Seulgi? You’re interested in her? What about (Y/N)?”

“Did you guys at least play together yet?” Asked Prince Hoseok who seemed to always be smiling, except for now. He was worried for his friend’s mind. Had he moved on so quickly?

“Nah. I just…I should try to marry someone royal, shouldn’t I? My parents would never accept (Y/N) as my wife since she’s not a princess.”

Taehyung couldn’t believe his ears, “You just said a week ago that you were marrying for love and you were going to marry her because love was more important than anything! You literally said you’d denounce the throne if your parents refused to accept you two.”

Prince Yoongi shrugged, “I changed my mind. Funnily enough, I think she did too. She hasn’t sent me a petal this year. I was really looking forward to playing with her too.”

The other six boys looked at each other and knew something had gone wrong. Yoongi was called away to get dressed and so they came up with a plan to figure things out before the night was gone. Namjoon and Jin would go to (Y/N) and ask her side of things. She was playing a song but sobbing as she did.

“Hello there.” Jin asked.

She stood and bowed, “Princes Kim Jin and Kim Namjoon. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?” She quickly pat her tears.

Namjoon gave her a tissue, “We were wondering if you had anything to say about avoiding Prince Yoongi. He says you haven’t sent him the poinsettia flower promising you’d play together.”

“I have too!” She snapped. “He’s been ignoring me. He won’t even spare me a glance when he passes by the musicians. He’s with that Witch! I…they’re good people but I’m not sure. Why else would he ignore me? He hasn’t said it before, but I was sure he loved me.”

Jin nodded, “He does. He really does. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“Our younger brother said that you were to have a solo tonight.”

She nodded, “Yes, I’ve been trying to practice but I just get so sad and can’t focus. I feel so betrayed.”

“Would you be willing to learn this peace?” Namjoon handed her sheet music. “Yoongi and I have been working on it the past year. He was going to play it yesterday, but he’s been…preoccupied.”

Looking at the sheet and the title, (Y/N) agreed to learn the piece.

~~~~

Prince Hoseok and Prince Jungkook were looking for clues on to why their friend was acting so strangely. They were going to check his bed chambers and then bowed to the King and Queen. Something clicked in the older prince’s mind.

“Your majesties.” Hoseok called. “I am wondering if you were aware, or if it’s just me…however, I do believe your son Yoongi to be acting quite strangely. He’s more…”

“Involved.” Jungkook piped up.

He nodded, “Yes, involved with the visiting royalty this year. It just seems so sudden to us and were wondering if you had any idea.”

The younger man realized the Queen looking rather regretful as if she had done something wrong while Hoseok’s eyes were trained on the king.

“It seems he’s turned over a new leaf. I for one am proud of my dear son–”

“No.” Said the Queen. “We’re not hiding this, husband.” She locked stern eyes with the two princes and told them about the enchanted tea.

It was very specific to the type of girl they wanted Yoongi to fall for. Someone who would be good for the economy of the kingdom but also kind and good to their son and to their subjects. Someone beautiful but pure of heart.

“It has a deadline, which is why the change seems so sudden and like he’s moving too fast. We lost our patience but we do want him to be happy.”

The king spoke, “Yes. He’ll be back to normal by the strike of midnight once he proposes to who we suspect to be Witch Seulgi. Magic in our kingdom! I can’t wait to see it.” He chimed. “The wedding will be beautiful! I’ve been planning for years!”

The couple bowed and left. Running past tinsel and bells, they met up with Taehyung and Jimin who were talking to staff and getting their handsome faces fed. The two men bowed and joined up with the ones who had found the answer.

Everyone met up at the pool. They were swimming and paused to talk. There was nothing they could do against magic that had been in his system for so long. All they could do was hope that (Y/N)’s performance with Prince Yoongi would remind him where his heart was, with her.

_____

Prince Yoongi was all gussied up in his most royal outfit. He wore his sash covered in jewels and awards from doing good and spreading positivity and love to the world. It was green with red accents all over. White rope led to silver clasps on the jacket. Yoongi entered the ballroom with all eyes on him and saw his glass piano in the center of the room. There was a chair next to it.

Right, he was to perform with that musician girl. It would be a good way to say goodbye and let her know that they were not meant to be. Yoongi would marry a Princess as what was always expected of him. A royal as beautiful as the sun and magic in her soul. And not the first human he ever loved. His piano was his first love as it would always be, but (Y/N) opened his heart to humanity. He just couldn’t marry her. She wasn’t royal. Wasn’t what his parents wanted.

He kissed Seulgi’s cheek and sat down. Then the girl came down in…the dress. The dress he had gotten specifically made for her. The red accents framed her shoulders beautifully. The leafy pattern connecting the top to the rest of the white dress that sparkled as it moved. Her electric cello was brought to the place where she would sit.

Yoongi couldn’t ignore the fact that his heart caught in his chest. He wanted to be with her, he really did but…no. No. Not royal. Family first. He had to do what was expected of him and Seulgi was a good woman, a witch with a pure heart. Him and (Y/N) could still be friends. Him and the princess had talked about it, and she said she could never stop him from being best friends with someone as good as (Y/N). But nothing beyond that. No benefits.

As she sat down, the two shared a friendly smile, but she seemed different. Conflicted. Cold and yet oh so worried about something. Yoongi would ask her later. All eyes were on them. She looked over at the Kim siblings who gave a firm nod. Had they become friends as well? All the better! She could marry one of them and be happier than she would have ever been with him.

Looking at the sheet music, he realized he hadn’t given it to her before. Why was she playing with him? Hopefully she wouldn’t mess things up and embarrass him in front of his future wife. He checked his pocket. The ring was there. He’d propose after the song. His parents knew this.

Yoongi played the first note and she began playing along. It was like old times but so much more. The Prince remembered growing up with her. The first time he saw her with long hair, his stomach did flips. Even when she had styled it shorter, it was a more feminine cut. He was so happy that she was becoming the girl she wanted to be. He would’ve loved her no matter what she looked like.

His favorite memory was the third night two years ago. When he realized he loved her. She was playing in a silver trimmed suit like the rest of the band, but it looked gold to him. Yoongi didn’t understand why his heart suddenly started pounding but when he saw her hair pop out of the rubber band that was holding it out of her face, he saw her worried face but to him. To Prince Yoongi he wanted to run his fingers through her hair and kiss her.

Yes kiss her and never stop. Although other murmured about her being so unprofessional, he thought (Y/N) looked so beautiful.

Later that night he did under the mistletoe. Then she left. Then tonight. What was he doing? Why wasn’t he going to propose to her and to Seulgi instead? Yes, the witch was kind but she didn’t have his heart. (Y/N) did.

“But I still want you…” The lyrics he never finished stood out in his mind.

The song ended. Everyone clapped. The two joined hands and bowed.

“Everyone. I have an announcement to make. I have decided to propose tonight to the one girl with a personality I adore.”

People gasped and talked amongst themselves.

Prince Yoongi continued, “She is a woman of good taste and a pure heart. The purest I have ever seen, and I have previously hurt it with my ignorance. My cold attitude is a part of who I am but not everything. She saw that. She adores me for who I am and not because I am a prince, though I am not sure we would have ever met if I were not one. I would never want to marry anyone else.”

Seulgi smiled and stepped in the direction she knew was right. The prince got on one knee. The people gasped once more as he completely disregarded the princess and turned to the woman who he had met in the garden with tears staining her cheeks.

“Will you marry me, (Y/N)? We have played together many times before, and so I hope you say yes so we can make beautiful music with each other forever!”

Witch Princess Seulgi had made it to the exit and smiled before leaving completely. Although she had hoped to sway his heart, she knew it would never belong to her. To save herself from embarrassment, she decided to go home.

(Y/N) hadn’t expected this and so she cried. Her heart was so full. There was only one answer.

“Yes. I’ll marry you, Yoongi.”

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips. His parents got the Christmas proposal they wanted. He got to be with his true love. They trusted the enchantment and their son, so they smiled and were ok with it. Not what they expected but their son was happy.

So very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend! Don't forget to leave one before you go!


	8. Cup of Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busker!Jungkook x Female!Reader
> 
> You see a busker playing guitar on a cold Christmas on the way to meet some friends for holiday karaoke. When he shows up later to the same place, he thanks you for the warm drink you left him. Why do you want to kiss him so badly? Will you?

You had gotten a teaching job in South Korea during the summer and just sort of stayed even after figuring out that teaching was not for you. It already felt like home and you had created a life here. These five months seemed to have passed by in a flash. It was already Christmas.

Some of your friends had decided to have a karaoke party, so you pooled your money together ro rent out a room for three hours. The youngest of the group–which thankfully wasn’t you–had to pay for the snacks. Your outfit for this get together was black heeled boots, black leggings, and a long sleeve knit dress. It was Santa’s elf green with jingle bells around the collar. Matching ornament earring completed the look.

As you got closer to Hongdae, there were more and more buskers. You paid the taxi and were greeted by one of them singing “Mistletoe” by Justin Bieber. Despite how the original made you feel, you love the way he sang it. The busker was wearing a green jacket with the gray hood pulled up. He had glasses on as he strummed an acoustic guitar.

“Shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe~” His nose was red and his fingers must’ve been cold too.

He had so many people dropping him coins, but you wanted to do something more…

~~~~~~

Jungkook was singing a few modern Christmas songs as he busked this time of year. It wa the holiday, so he knew the money would be good. He didn’t do these performances for the money. However, as an unemployed college student, he needed the cash. This season of giving worked out in his favor as it was more bills than coins being put into his case.

He took a sip of his water while people cheered. The fourth song he sung today was done. Kookie only had time for to more songs, then he had to meet his friends for Christmas Karaoke. Hopefully, he still had time to buy snacks for everyone. They had sent him a list.

“The next song is a traditional one in America.” He announced into the microphone that was set up for anyone to sing into. “I was talking to my US friends lately and they said this has to be on every holiday playlist or it just isn’t Christmas. I hope you enjoy it.”

The brown haired boy cleared his throat as his fingers remembered the tune.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas…” He sang the ever so familiar tune in a more relaxed and acoustic fashion.

During the middle of the song, he realized a pair of black boots set down a hot cup near the stool he sat on.

The voice mumbled a “Happy holidays.” before leaving.

Jungkook barely had time to thank the stranger, but he did as he played a small guitar solo. He never saw her face, though. He was pretty sure they hadn’t heard him say it, either. The musician took a sip of the drink when he finished the song and got more money and applause. It was hot cocoa, and it warmed up his insides.

Once he sang the last song with a random audience member, he left the mic to them and packed up this things. He stopped by a convenience store to buy what was on the list and asked which room they were in. He showed up and greeted everyone. Black heeled boots caught his attention.

“Hey, it’s you.” She said. It was you.

“You know each other?” asked BamBam as he grabbed the bag of snacks.

Jungkook shook his head, “I don’t think so.” and put his guitar behind one of the couches.

You giggled, “You were busking earlier. I’m the one that gave you the hot chocolate.” She motioned to the half empty cup that the boy was still holding. “Did you like it?”

He nodded, “Oh, yes, thank you.” and bowed deeply. “I would’ve been late if I had gotten something from the cafe myself. Thank you.”

“No problem. You just seemed really cold.” She scooted over so that he could sit next to her. “How long had you been out there?”

Jihyo commented, “He always performs for at least two hours at a time.” She opened up one of the sodas.

Roseanne and Lisa were choosing the order of songs while Yugyeom helped set up the chips and stuff on the table. The party got started really soon as you learned more about Jungkook and how he began busking. It wasn’t hard to find a place to perform and he liked singing. Even taught himself how to play guitar so he didn’t have to bring along things to play music from his phone.

“Will you play something for me later?” You asked. “I didn’t have time to listen that long earlier and I was sorta in a rush.”

“Sure!”

“Ooooo, (Y/N) gettin’ her flirt on!” Yugyeom said, getting BamBam’s attention.

Your cheeks got hot as you began to blush, “I am not flirting! I just talking to him.”

Lisa giggled, “Leave her alone, guys.”

“Yeah, let her flirt in peace.” Roseanna added.

Everyone laughed, and you gave an offended put but couldn’t hide the smile that was underneath, “Whatever. Give the mic. What song is next?”

Freshly blonde Lisa read the title, “Underneath the Tree. It’s in English.”

You hopped up and down, “I love that song!”

The music began and you started to sing. “You’re here where you should be/Snow is falling as the carols sing/It just wasn’t the same/Alone on Christmas day/Presents, what a beautiful sight/ Don’t mean a thing if you ain’t holding me tight/You’re all that I need/Underneath the tree/ Tonight.”

Jungkook gazed in awe at your powerful voice. He watched as you turned into a performer, spinning around the room and shaking your jingle bells in time to the music. You even smiled at him in the middle of your song which made him smile and let out a small laugh too. You were so happy to be getting his attention because you might have had a little crush on him. Although you couldn’t flirt to save your life.

The young man gripped the front of his shirt, feeling how much his heart was trying to reach you as you had fun singing. He didn’t even hear Rose trying to get his attention. His chest got tight with every beautifully graceful note you sang.

“…Presents, what a beautiful sight/Don’t mean a thing if you ain’t holding me tight/You’re all that I need/Underneath the tree!!!!/Tonight” The song ended.

Everyone clapped and you bowed. They told you to do the next one too since everyone was eating and you hadn’t done much yet. It was already the second hour too. So you did. The song was “Santa Baby” oohhhhh noooooo. Even back home, when this song came one you were… well, a bit of a playful flirt. Like you really got into character with this Christmas song.

You sashayed past everyone to the girl sitting at the back, “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me/Been an awful good girl/Santa baby/and hurry down the chimney tonight.” You sat on Jihyo’s lap as her cheeks got red. “Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible too convertible too/light blue/I’ll wait up for you, dear/Santa baby/so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Moving onto your next victims, you laid yourself across BamBam’s and Yugyoem’s lap with the microphone in hand, “Think of all the fun I’ve missed/Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed” You tickled the Korean’s chin. “Next year I could be also good/If you’ll check off my Christmas list. Ba-do-di-do.”

“Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that’s not a lot/Been an angel all year.” You pouted and nodded to Lisa who copied your face. “Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa honey one thing I really do need,” You sat on the Thai girl’s bare legs since she was also wearing a sweater dress. “The deed/To a platinum mine/Santa baby/so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Moving over to red headed Rose, you paused to do a slightly sensual dance, “Santa cutie/ fill my stocking with a duplex and checks/Sign your 'x’ on the line/Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

You got the red head to stand and did hip bumps with her, “Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s” You grabbed her hand and spun her around. “I really do believe in you/Let’s see if you believe in me/Ba-do-bi-do”

Jungkook seemed to squirm slightly as you swayed your hips to the music, using the last few lines and your super sultry voice on him.

“Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring/I don’t mean on the phone” You held your hand out to admire an imaginary diamond ring on your hand. “Santa baby/and hurry down the chimney tonight/Hurry down the chimney tonight” You kissed his cheek and then stood back at the front. “Hurry…tonight.”

Everyone clapped. Jungkook cheered the loudest which made you blush again. Every single year this happened, goddammit! You laughed it off, but then Yugyeom began to laugh at Jungkook. Jihyo covered her mouth is shock. What was it?

The boy had a boner. Oh wow.

BamBam laughed, “Good job, (Y/N), you broke Kookie.” He tossed him a pillow to cover his lap. “But that also means I won he bet!”

Apparently, the boys and Lisa had made a bet on which of the girls was gonna turn Jungkook on the most. Like get a physical reaction out of him. BamBam had chosen you. Lisa had picked herself, and Yugyeom had chosen her as well. The other two got mad that they were chosen at all and that’s because they were too sweet. They were practically angels, and Jungkook liked a good tease.

“I’m not a tease, though!” You said.

“Pfft, are you kidding me?” Yugyeom said. “Most of the times I go to the bathroom when we hang out is not to use a urinal. You like teasing us so much, but you don’t even know it and it’s frustrating.”

“But he likes it.” His best friend said.

Your face was on fire, as you decided to give Jungkook the mic and sit next to the girls. It was safer that way since they weren’t also into girls as far as you knew. This was your first time meeting Jihyo, so you could be wrong. But you didn’t think of that. Just had to not sit next to Jungkook.

The third hour came and went. The party continued at a nearby restaurant where you guys basically ordered at least one of everything and had a Korean barbeque along with some drinks before going for a walk. Yugyeom and Jihyo had to leave early since they wanted to be sober when meeting their families tomorrow. The rest of y’all walked in a nearby park and just talked.

Jungkook wanted to take pictures, and he did. A lot of his shots were of you from behind as well as an excited smile as you turned back to look at him. You grabbed his hand and pointed to a MERRY CHRISTMAS light display. You and the others stood next to it as Jungkook took a wide angle selfie.

Sooner or later, and for some odd reason, Rose suggested playing hide and seek in the park at least once before everyone went home. It was sometime before 7 but after 3 in the morning at this point. You guys didn’t want to go to any clubs, either. So Hide and Seek it was.

“Also, the last person to get to home base has to kiss the one trying to catch everyone.” BamBam took out mistletoe from his pocket and dangled it above everyone.

You hid behind a bench. The last place you could think of since all the other spots were already taken and could only hide one person. Kookie got closer to your spot, you decided to make a break for it and hand and dashed towards home base. Wait, was everyone already there? Lisa, Rose, BamBam…

Rose yelled, “You gotta kiss Jungkook now!”

The brown haired boy panted as he caught up with you and grabbed your wrist to turn you around. He looked into your eyes. Why was it that you really wanted this? Like really truly wanted this?

“Merry Christmas.” You said and closed your eyes.

Jungkook kissed you with hesitation that grew rapidly into passion. He grabbed your hands, too nervous to hold you around the waist but needing something to ground him. You kissed back with all of your might.

“Ya! Get a room!” Lisa giggled with the others.

The person kissing you pulled back and laughed shyly, “Merry Christmas.”


	9. Hot Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin x Reader
> 
> You and Jimin are friends. Best friends. That’s all you’ll ever be and even though you might have imagined being more than friends with him, you know that your friendship means more. He thinks the same. But what is this? Why does your hotel room only have one bed in it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Includes** : Walking in on someone, a makeout scene

Jimin and I had been friends for two and a half years but it felt as though we two had known each other forever. Best friends wasn’t enough to describe how close we were with one another. Every time he went on tour, he’d send back things he thought I would like. Usually it was things made out of glass and/or wood. I liked the DIY stuff he’d bring back for us to do together.

This time, I had the chance to room with him and the boys while they went to Jeju Island for a Christmas Special that would be filmed there. I packed up, my bags and had my silver dress that Jimin had sent back last time. It was being saved for a special occasion, and there would be nothing more special than this. Also, your one piece cut out bathing suit was packed along with jeans, shorts, tons of thick leggings and oversized sweaters.

Maybe this hoodie I was wearing was Jimin’s. I wasn’t sure, but you two swapped clothes a lot even if mine were a bit big for him. He liked being swallowed by clothing, so it worked out in his favor and sometimes yours.

My apartment doorbell rang and your Maine Coon Calico cat Bowsette meowed and went to see who is was. She stood at the door, her ears and tail rubbing your knee. She could probably tell it was Jimin because that’s the only time Bowsette would run to the door. I was stuck trying to decide between shoes, but most of my things were packed.

“(Y/N)-ssi!!!!!!” He called into the microphone, super excited. “Your best friend in the whole entire world is here to pick you up!”

“Come on in, bestie!” I buzzed him in.

Once he got there, we hugged and Bowsette pawed at his legs.

He picked her up with both arms, “How are my two plus sized princesses? All ready?”

I grinned, “I’m just trying to pick which shoes would be best to bring? Like, they can’t be worn with the same dress, but I’m bringing both dresses. I don’t have room for both shoes, though. Also, Bowsette won’t get in her cage. I was supposed to take her to my friend’s yesterday.”

Jimin brushed his hair back as he nuzzled the cat’s nose, “I’ll get her in the cage, and we can drop her off on the way there. As for shoes, I can help pick once I’m done with her. Ok?”

“Ok. Are the boys downstairs waiting?”

“Nah, just some managers and guards. Two are coming up to get your bags.” He said moving to the living room where her bedazzled cage was waiting.

I went back to my room after showing the managers where my bags were saying I had to more that I’d bring myself with Jimin’s help. They nodded and said they were glad to see me. I was happy to see their familiar faces too since it had been nonstop schedule since their summer tour.

Looking at my shoes, I had to pick one pair. One was a pair of red gladiator heels and the other were green ankle boots. There wasn’t one pair I was leaning more towards since I already had my red knee high Christmas boots packed up for the matching dress. I’d be wearing it at the event. I was bouncing both of them in my hands and one of the shoes fell behind the bed when I sat down.

I kneeled on the bed and leaned over to reach. A few seconds later I hear, “Oof.”

What was that?

“Well then, I would’ve left more time if I knew you were going to present yourself like that to me, (Y/N)-ssi.” Jimin said from what seemed like the doorway.

I grabbed the shoe and sat up, fixing my sweater, “Oh, haha. Anyways, what shoes? Red or green?”

He looked at them both, “Green. You have the red knee highs packed already, right? Also, it’s gonna be cold. Those would look good with leggings.”

Pointing at him, I smiled, “You know me so well.” Once I packed the shoes up, it was time to get into the car.

You stayed about ten minutes to let Bowsette get somewhat used to your friend’s place and see initial reactions with him and his cats. On the private plane to America, you and Jimin slept beside each other. If any video was released, my face would be blurred and I would probably be called a stylist or manager as I had for the past couple of years.

After checking in, we went to our room which only had…one bed.

Jimin instantly blushed, “I…I’ll go tell the front desk there was a mixup.”

I just crashed on the bed, “I’m tired. It’s fine. Not like we haven’t slept in the same place before.”

“Yeah, but it’s usually at home, and it’s not a bed. It’s a couch because we fell asleep watching a movie and popcorn spilled on the floor and…”

A glance, and he could tell I had fallen asleep, completely jetlagged and needed to sleep. I could set all my stuff up when I woke up. For now. Snoozeville. My dreams ran away with reality as it imagined me and Jimin snuggling and kissing. Me confessing my love for him. I bolted up in bed when he went to kiss my neck. I instantly felt where his head had just been in my dream. What the fuck?

I wasn’t into him like that…right? We were just friends. Although I had sometimes entertained the idea of dating him, I knew it would never happen. He had thousands of fans who would probably have a better chance of being his future partner than I would ever be.

Yawning, I realized that the blanket had been put on top of me and my shoes were on the floor next to the bed. I checked the group chat, and the boys had gone to a fitting. They had some outfits that they were going to debut in the US for the Christmas concert they would be doing right before New Years’ Rockin’ Eve.

I told the guys I was awake. They said they were almost done and were going to go out to eat after the fitting. Just to look around and stuff. Tae asked if he could hang out with me a few seconds before Jimin asked the same thing. Since Taehyung asked first, I said I’d go with him for fun or whatever. As I got dressed in clean clothes and freshened up, a manager came to my room.

“Oh, hey Jaehwi.” I said and let him in.

He looked at the bed and nodded. There was a couch as well in front of the TV, and he just wanted to explain what was going on. Basically, the private jet fuel costed more than expected, and so they had to cut back and randomly gave one of the boys a single bed. He asked if I wanted to switch.

“It’s not a problem with me. We were gonna room together anyways. If PD is scared of rumors or whatever, I can set up camp on the couch.”

They said it was fine, just don’t go live with both of us in the bed. I would make sure of that. The last thing I’d want are rumors about me dating and sleeping with my best friend. We were just friends. Jaehwi then left, and I checked in on Bowsette until Taehyung said he was ready.

He started to gush about how he wanted to go to an arcade and try some stuff there. He said that there were several places nearby in a few malls. We went with the four guards and had a great time. I took pictures of him to post later. Then he wanted to take a picture with me, so we smiled and sent the picture to the group chat. Everyone said that we looked like a real couple and I laughed.

I asked where Jimin was and Namjoon said that he was with Jin practicing their harmonies since he still felt unsure about them. After a few more rounds of skee ball, the two of us went back to the hotels so that the guys could eat together. I ate with the stylists and managers and then went back to my room wondering if Jimin was in there or had gone back to practicing with Jin.

Moving to the bedroom, I heard moaning…sexual moaning. It wasn’t the first time I knew my best friend was rubbing one off. Ok, so maybe I could sneak in, grab my scarf and then hang out in Hobi’s room, then. Quickly, I snuck in through the bathroom and could see my scarf on the ground nearest where Jimin was rubbing one out.

Where did it lead to? It looked like it was half on the bed and half…in Jimin’s arms. Was he smelling it?

“Y-Y-Y/N.” He moaned out loud. “Fuck (Y/N). I love you, (Y/N). Only you!”

The sound of my name coming out of his mouth while he was doing…that, it surprised me . I dashed out of the room and back into the hallway as quickly as possible. A few staff members passed by, so I bowed my head to them and gave a polite smile. Was he…really…? No. No nah. Not possible.

We were just friends. It must’ve just been overactive imagination or whatever. I decided to forget about the scarf. I’d just get it later. For now, I could just use one of Namjoon’s until further notice. Even as I crossed the hall and knocked on his door, I couldn’t thoroughly get Jimin’s sighs out of my head. Was he really saying my name?

Joonie needed to get a longer usb cord for something, so I joined him on his trip. Yoongi even tagged along since he was refreshed from his eighth nap of the day. We took photos of each other and scent them to the group chat. I don’t know why I was so eagerly waiting for Jimin to respond. Maybe if he gave a quick reply, that would mean he wasn’t cleaning up whatever white and sticky–AHHH!

“Are you ok?” Yoongi asked.

I blinked, “Yah. Why do you ask?”

“You just screamed out loud.” Namjoon replied.

“Did I? S-sorry. I don’t know why, but yeah. I’m fine.”

They looked at you and shrugged and asked where I wanted to eat before heading back to the hotel since the rest of the night would be practicing until midnight. We got some Mexican food and then took an uber back. Then I was in front of the door. I tapped my key and went through the door. Jimin was napping on his laptop.

Where was my scarf? I looked around and found it air drying on the balcony. The small tassels on the end were still a bit wet. Did he wash it? Why would he–Nope. Nope. Not going there. He obviously just spilled some food on it. Takeout. And Jimin had already gotten rid of the boxes before settling down to work on his laptop. Of course that’s it. There was no other option available.

I went over to Jimin and woke him up.

“Yea?” He said in his groggy baby-like voice. “Oh, you’re back. You were out for a while.”

“Yeah…I came back with Tae a while ago and was gonna grab my scarf to go join Namjoon on his outing, but he just offered his instead.” I didn’t want him to know that I had seen him.

Jimin smiled, “Hyung is such a friendly guy. And you are such a busy girl, huh?”

I smiled back, “Yep.” Awkward silence. Why was it awkward silence? The two of you never had this!!!!! “You should get going. Joonie said you guys were gonna be practicing in Jungkook’s room. I think they’re moving furniture now.”

“Right! Right. Thanks for waking me up.” He slid on his slippers. “I’ll see you there?”

I nodded, “Totally. Just gonna check in on Bowsette.”

So I checked on my kitty and went to watch the guys practice. I was kicked out halfway, though so that the crew could film. Understandable.

As I sat on the bed and looked at my scarf, now hanging out and folded beside my black and white houndstooth coat, I couldn’t help but wonder. What if that was real? I knew it was real and so what? If Jimin said that he liked me more than a friend, could I accept his feelings and do a relationship with him? The answer was yes. I had thought about it many times before. The two of us worked so well together. We knew each other’s deepest secrets and helped each other through numerous breakups and heartaches.

I flopped back on the bed. There was no way I could just ask him this outright. At least not until I got more evidence or was more sure about this. There was no reason to sleep right now, so I just watched some Netflix until Jimin got back to the hotel room. It wasn’t until I woke up next morning that I realized I had fallen asleep halfway through a vine compilation based around Morgan Freeman.

Jimin had put a blanket on me. I went to the mirror to do my morning routine and checked to see that everyone was doing a rehearsal at the stage. I called one of the managers to make sure they’d be waiting at the door for when I arrived. Today was a bit colder, so I wore a maroon sweater dress and black stockings as well as my coat and…scarf.

I shook it out of my head and got into the car. After practice, we all went out to eat and then to go watch Nutcracker on Ice. Jimin and I shared a hand warmer as we usually did and used our free hands to high five which equalled a clap for us. I may have just been overthinking it, but this was all so very intimate. Usually, I was surprised or confused about people asking if we were dating. However, if everything we did was like this, then…then it did seem very…romantic.

Back at the hotel, I couldn’t take it anymore. I pinned Jimin against the wall.

“(Y/N)? Are you mad at me?”

“Shut up. It’s taking a lot of courage for me to ask this.”

He got quiet and watched my face, letting me keep him here. We even play wrestled and I knew he usually let me win because he was strong from all that dancing and even working out and.

“Did you masturbate using my scarf yesterday?”

Jimin’s face instantly got red, “I…did I…? What? Why would–”

I looked at him, “Don’t lie to me. I saw you.” I told him the truth about hiding in the bathroom and hearing him call out my name.

His eyes went to the floor, “Y-yeah. I’ve liked you from the start, but I didn’t think you were interested in me and I couldn’t make myself ask if you wanted to be more than friends so I just tried to get close to you in any way possible, and you treated me like a friend and I didn’t want to ruin what we had so I tried to make myself content with just being your bestie and hide my feelings for you thinking they’d go away but–”

I pressed my lips to his and grabbed his face to keep him still. He gave a surprised moan in reply, but wrapped his arms around me all the same. I don’t know how long we stood there like this just kissing each other. When we parted, we began to pant from the loss of breath.

“I’m willing to try being more than friends if you are.” I said knowing I hadn’t been able to keep my eyes off of his lips all day or his moans out of my head.

Jimin nodded and we began undressing each other.

We discarded coats and sweaters and scarves and shoes. Jimin had my back on the edge of the bed as he kissed my neck. I couldn’t help but moan in reply. The sensation felt so good, but the sound of my own pleasure surprised me. I couldn’t help but laugh at how much I wanted this. Wanted him.

He looked me in the eyes, “Your laugh is so sexy.”

“I should do it more often, then.” I giggled staring into his eyes.

“Is it ok if we don’t go all the way right now? I’m too nervous.” Jimin admitted. “My heart is racing too fast, but I still don’t think I’d be able to…”

I caught his lips in mine, “Anything is ok if it’s with you.”

And so we explored each other’s bodies from the waist up, his hands playing with my hair as our lips and tongues intertwined. He was such a good kisser. I couldn’t help but to grab his ass and slowly grind into him. He growled lowly under his breath.

“If you keep doing that, I think my nerves might just go away.”

“What are you today?” I asked this on days he went on dates with others, people I knew he was sexually into because we were both switches. It was just something we did but it was never such a big question until now.

“Dom.”

“Too bad then.” I grabbed a bit harder, making him cry out.

There was a knock on the door. The life of an idol never ended. Both of us sighed.

“Yea?” Jimin asked. “Kinda busy!”

“Code red incoming!”

Sasengs. Fuck! We threw on robes and quickly locked all doors and windows and closed the curtains. We also blocked the doorway with towels and one of the dressers. Then we did our best to stay quiet as we waited out in the bathroom with Jin and Yoongi who eyed our reddened lips and bathrobe coverage. And our holding hands.

Jin opened his mouth to make a joke but Jimin spoke first.

“Shut up, hyung.”

The oldest scoffed, “Such a disrespectful younger brother!”

“Please shut the fuck up, hyung-nim.”

Yoongi laughed and then looked at his phone waiting for an all clear.

“So are you guys…?” He asked. “Like finally a thing? Like dating?”

We looked at each other and nodded.

I answered, “We’ll at least try it out to see how things go.”

He showed of his gummy smile, “I’m really happy for you two.”

Then we got the text. Two seconds later, it was the secret knock letting us know that the text was legit and not faked by someone who got ahold of the manager’s phone. Everyone stood up and stretched and then went back to our own rooms.

Jin then said, “Whatever you do, try to keep it quiet, huh?”

Jiminie and I continued where we left off. Then we just laid on the bed and my legs were thrown over his. We were comfortable. This was the position we chilled in, but this time his hand was gripping my thigh and his other rubbed small circles on my back. He kissed my forehead and I looked up at him.

“Happy holidays.” I said looking into his eyes.

He hugged me closer, “The happiest.”


End file.
